Phantoms of the Old republic
by XH1234
Summary: The Rebel alliance and Grand Admiral Thrawn discover remnants of the old Sith empire in the unknown regions, while Orson Krennic and Tarkin try to hide the Death Star. Darth Vader returns to Naboo, for unknown reasons. Meanwhile, Sabine Wren is being haunted by the one who defeated Mandalore thousands of years ago, Darth Revan.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

Shadow empire

 _The empire, now with extra support from Grand Admiral Thrawn's seventh fleet, has pushed back the rebels and are free to continue building their "secret weapon" the Death Star, without fear of being discovered. Meanwhile Jedi Kanan and Ezra Bridger, while looking for Bendu, discover a dark presence in the far side of the galaxy, remnants of the old Sith empire, that preceded Palpatine's._

Above the storm planet Eadu, a planet under imperial control, a gigantic moon sized battleship hovers above it. They call it the Death Star, a weapon which will soon have the power to destroy planets and bring destruction, In front of it were three star destroyers, facing forward. Inside the one in the middle was Grand admiral Thrawn, the only alien in the military to achieve such a status. Beside him was Sith lord Darth Vader.

"So you shot Bendu!?" exclaimed Vader, unhappy. "We need him to tell us where the last remaining Jedi are. ACTUAL Jedi from the republic not just some rebels!"

"No need to fear, lord Vader, I doubt the force wielder is dead, I could still hear his cackling even after I shot him," Thrawn calmly assured him. He tried not to make the Sith angry but he had to admit that his strategy of punishing everyone was a bit to much. However Vader knew better than to mess with key members of the empire, such as Thrawn and Tarkin.

"He had better!" threatened Vader, before calming down. "So what of Mandalore?"

"Governor Tarkin bought than up earlier and I have heard of the demise of Gar Saxon and it appears the rebels are trying to unify the clans of house Vizla" stated Thrawn. "I will make sure Mandalore is my next area of operation. I have studied the Jedi victory over it and I will use parts of his strategy".

"The old Jedi were weak as were the Sith, they were unable to control their empire and killed each other" Vader reminded him.

"Yes that is why we have learned to be improve and survive under our emperor" added Thrawn.

Vader turned to face the man in white uniform at the front of the bridge, staring out the window at the Death Star. His Death Star, that he had worked his life to complete.

"Director Krennic, I require the use of some of these Death troopers on my mission" he said.

"Certainly lord Vader" said Krennic. Vader walked out followed by a few of Krennic's Death troopers. He would take more on his way out.

Thrawn walked towards Krennic and looked at the Death Star.

 _This is a planet threatening weapon. So much more could of been made with the resources used to make this._

"We could have a thousand more ships with what we used to create this" sighed Thrawn.

"The rebels have gotten better at destroying our ships, I think admiral Konstantine should know" replied Krennic, reminding him of the deceased admiral.

"You wanted to see me, director?"

"We cant hide this massive warship forever, spies could find out, rebels, anyone and then the Senate will find out before its completion" stated Krennic. "We need you to find a suitable place in the unknown region to hide it".

"Director I am a military admiral not a-

"This request came from the Emperor himself, I am simply repeating his orders, he thinks because you have studied the Galaxy well you will find a suitable place to hide it".

"If the Emperor requested it, then I will do the job but you see if we hide this station in the Unknown areas my people may think of it as a threat to them" agreed Thrawn.

"Not likely, you said you know someone who is currently stationed in the Chiss Ascendancy" replied Krennic, referring to Eli Vanto. "He can convince them otherwise".

"Very well I will talk with him" said Thrawn. "But my assault on Mandalore must not be interrupted".

Krennic turned around again and continued looking at the massive warship in front of him. Soon it will be ready, with him commanding it...

* * *

Meanwhile on Yavin 4, the location of the rebel base, Ezra was sitting in his room, thinking. He didn't know why but he felt strange ever since Grand Admiral Thrawn's destruction of their base on Atollon. He sat on his bed, with his head down, thinking. Kanan then came in.

"Ezra, were needed in the briefing room" he informed him.

"Yeah..ok" sighed Ezra, getting up.

"Something wrong?" asked Kanan.

"It's just I wish we had a chance to stop Thrawn's attack" explained the young Jedi. "I was thinking about captain Sato and Sabine".

"Sato is now one with the force, as for Sabine I'm sure that girl can handle herself" said Kanan, calmly.

Kanan and Ezra walked out and saw a reprogrammed imperial droid dropping a container in front of them, nearly hitting them.

"Watch it!" cried Kanan.

"My apologies" it apologised. A rebel captain then walked over.

"Sorry about that" the man said.

"This your droid?" asked Ezra.

"Yes he's a reprogrammed imperial droid, I call him K2-SO" said the man. "Heard what happened on Atollon".

"I think the news has spread" laughed Ezra.

"For Imperial propaganda" noted the man.

Kanan and Ezra continued walking to the control room.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mandalore, Sabine had just gotten home after helping the rebels escape Thrawn's siege of Atollon. It was dark and she decided to get some rest as it had been a long ride home. She put her Darksaber on the desk beside her bed and then went to sleep.

 _Sabine looked around but all she could see the destruction of Mandalore and the carnage that remained in what used to be cities. However there was something different...it looked old... to old._

 _"You will cause this to happen again only on other planets, like before" said a deep voice, echoing._

 _"Who said that?" asked Sabine._

 _"A spectre of the past" it replied._

 _Sabine turned around and saw a figure in front of her, wearing black robes and a Mandalorian mask. Mandalorians didn't wear these masks anymore... they were old. It looked and sounded evil._

 _"Vader?" Sabine mistook him for the dark lord of the Sith. But like Vader, this once good Jedi fell to the dark side._

 _"Perhaps you Mandalorians know me as the leader of the Revanchist movement that defeated your invasions of the Republic" the figure continued._

 _"Revan...Darth Revan?" gasped the young girl. "I learned about you in school before-_

 _"Before you joined the Empire and now you intend to use this sabre to invade other planets once again" Revan scoffed._

 _"Your a hero to the Republic...but you fell to-_

 _"The Dark side as you will. You think stealing a weapon that one Sith used to conquer Mandalore will stop you from following his path?!"_

 _"No I want to find someone to unite Mandalore-_

 _"You mean once again Mandalore will attack the Galaxy! I lost everything to stop you from doing so the first time and I do not intend for my legacy to be destroyed!" yelled the former Sith._

 _Sabine looked up at the sky and saw another face- or another mask. A white mask with red lines going up on it's eyes. It was someone who had been badly hurt on Malachor V._

 _Revan ignited his red lightsabre and his purple one and approached Sabine, who took out the Darksabre. She was nervous and tense, confronting the Sith that Mandalore had lost to. The person that kids used to scare each with and the person that would give them nightmares._

 _"Your last trial!" cackled Revan. "If you can defeat the one who bought your to your knees then you are worthy to re-unite Mandalore"._

 _He charged at her and attacked her with his red sabre._

Sabine woke up, panting. She was shivering and sweating. She got up and walked slowly towards the Darksabre on her desk.

"It was just a dream" she told herself a couple of times. However when she turned around she a terrifying sight. The face of death itself- or someone who tried to be similar to death. The wounded man she saw in her dream was here, wearing the same mask. A Sith who called himself Nihilus.

She immediately screamed upon looking at the face of the figure who tried to consume all life in the Galaxy. She closed her eyes and then opened them. It was gone. The dream she had was real. She would have to confront Revan. But how can she confront someone who had been dead for hundreds of years?


	2. Chapter 2

Director Krennic walked into the conference room on the Death Star.

"The 'Tarkin initiative' is proceeding as planned with the Death Star's near completion" stated Grand Moff Whiluff Tarkin.

"Thanks to my brilliance" added Orson Krennic.

"Don't forget the Death Star was my idea!"

"You simply suggested a giant weapon with the power to destroy planets, I carried it out. Anyone can use that idea for something, making it look like a moon was my idea. The shape, structure and fuel for the weapon was, again, my idea".

Tarkin turned to his peers.

"Sir we have an incoming transmission" admiral Yularen informed him.

"Why was it sent here?" asked Tarkin. Usually, unless its from the Emperor or Lord Vader, communications were sent to the communication room.

"The caller has made it so it is sent only to us" said Chief Cass.

"Turn it on it's probably from Lord Vader" commanded Tarkin.

The holo-transmitter in the centre of the large, black table went on. The imperials were surprised to hear the voice. It was in another language, one they had never heard. It went on for two minutes before it went off.

"What the heck was that?" said Yularen.

"Track where the message was sent from" ordered Tarkin.

The other imperials did as he said.

"It appears to be from the ancient Sith world, Korriban" glared Cass.

"But that language was not in Basic" Krennic reminded them.

"This language is vaguely familiar to language in the Wild Space region, perhaps Grand Admiral Thrawn could know its meaning" suggested Yularen.

"He is about to leave on the Emperor's mission, I'll go get him" said Krennic, walking out to find he Chiss.

Tarkin turned to his peers.

"Contact _Deathseaker_ the ship patrolling Korriban and tell them to track all messages sent of-world and find its origin point".

* * *

Meanwhile, in the conference room on Yavin 4, the rebels had received the same transmission.

"I have called you two here so you can confirm something" Mon Montha said to Kanan and Ezra. "Is this the voice of the Chiss admiral who attacked Atollon?"

"Thrawn? No it doesn't sound like him" said Ezra.

"But I don't know how he sounds when speaking the Chiss language" argued Kanan. "Why what's this message about?"

"We have tracked the message and it appears to come from Korriban" continued Montha.

"That ancient Sith home?" shuddered Ezra, remembering stories of the Great Hyperspace war.

"This language comes is similar to that of language form the Wild Space" muttered Montha. "Protocol droid, translate".

C3-PO stepped forward. "Oh well, yes of course" the gold droid stammered. "Well I can make out the first sentence it says _The Eternal throne has the answer to your problems come and serve your empire_ and this word looks like... _Itiate"._

"The Eternal throne?" questioned Ezra. Most of the Old republic holocrons remained in the Jedi temple during the execution of Order 66, thus most were destroyed by the Jedi librarian who did not wish for the Sith to unlock the secrets of their old history.

"Well clearly this is a trap it even says 'come and serve your empire' " spotted Kanan.

"Why would they send us the message then and why would they ask us to serve them" argued Ezra.

"I will continue to analyse the message and figure out its origin point" promised 3PO. "Should I convert the words to text?"

"Yes" said Bail Organa. The text was then displayed on a hologram but it as also of a language they had never seen before.

"Wait look at the symbol in the middle" Kanan fixed his eyes on an ancient Sith symbol in the text. "That's the same symbol Vader had".

"Maul had that too in his lair" remembered Ezra. "What does it mean?"

"It's a symbol from Korriban" gasped Rex. "We did a recon mission on that planet in the Clone wars, I recognise that symbol, the empire has to be behind this".

"Maybe someone who was familiar with them could help" hinted Hera.

"Like who?" asked Kanan.

"Ahsoka Tano".

* * *

On Mandalore, Sabine was in the library looking for books on Revan. Her brother, Tristan, found her.

"Didn't know you liked reading" he joked.

"Hey, Tristan" she smiled, reading about the Mandalorian wars.

"That's one of the most bloodiest conflicts to have happened" stated Tristan.

"What were the Revanchists?" asked Sabine, looking at a picture of Revan leading his followers.

"The 'Revanchists' or Jedi crusaders were a faction in the Mandalorian wars, led by two Jedi" explained Tristan. "They turned the tide of the war in the Republic's favour".

"Whatever happened to the one with the black and crimson mask?" she asked another question.

Tristan's face was grim. "I'm sorry but I think your digging a bit to much into our history, the Empire likes to be reminded that the Emperor is the ultimate Sith not the ones that preceded him".

"One more question?"

"Fine".

"Who was the Sith with a white and red mask?"

"I'm not sure, apparently he tried to destroy all life in the galaxy but was defeated by some Exile" said Tristan. "Anyway I gotta go talk to some troops, it's getting dark".

Sabine looked out the window at the sunset, wondering if Ezra and the others would be ok. It was these beautiful sights of Mandalore that gave her confidence that house Vizla would re-unite and liberate the planet. But it was getting dark- the same time Revan visited her last time.

She began getting nervous, more than she was when she encountered Maul and the Inquisitors. How could she face someone like Revan? The very thought of fighting him made her shiver and looking at the image of him and Malak leading their "Revanchists" into battle sent chills up her spine. And who was the other masked creature and why was he in front of Malachor V. Ignoring these thoughts, she clenched her fingers around the Darksabre.

"Ok, Revan, I'm ready for you" she muttered, pretending not to be terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Grand Admiral Thrawn arrived in the conference room- the first time he had ever stepped foot in it. He recognised familiar faces like Yularen and of course Tarkin but there he still felt strange entering it. Probably because he was the first non-human to be in the room and he guessed that the other imperials were as racist to aliens as the humans he met in the imperial academy were. Still none of them were as skilled as Thrawn.

"Grand Admiral would you please translate this message we received from an unknown source, it's in a language from Wild Space?" asked Tarkin.

Thrawn looked at the words, which had been turned into text thanks to a Death Star protocol droid.

"Yes, I do believe I know this language, it's one the first Sith empire used to contact the Chiss so they could flee to our planet when the Republic attacked" said Thrawn, after a few minutes. "It translates _For over a thousand years we, followers of Vitiate, have waited for the moment the Sith would once again regain control of the Galaxy and now is that time but we are still aware of the troubles and the Eternal throne has the answers to your problems are here on Korriban come and serve your empire"._

"Vitiate? Who's that?" asked chief Chass.

"Maybe the senders can help us defeat the rebellion, they said they have the answers to our problems" suggested High General Tagge.

"I have worked with the old Jedi and I don't recall anyone living on Korriban that uses that language" said Tarkin. "Probably some rebel trick".

"No I disagree" argued Thrawn. "This language is one that was lost to the republic for a long time, used only in the Great Hyperspace war, I believe this Vitiate is some sort of ruler of Korriban and I believe we should leave matters like this to Lord Vader and the Emperor".

"No" refused Tarkin. "Thrawn, your mission to hide the Death Star will have to be halted I believe a mission to Korriban is more suited for a man of your talents".

"But shouldn't the Emperor- began Tagge.

"If we are to convince the Emperor that 'Tarkin initiative' members deserve a higher role in the politics of the Empire than we should handle matters like this personally" continued Tarkin, who believed the Force shouldn't interfere with politics of governing the Empire. Moreover Tarkin didn't believe in much of this "Force" business. "If this force is so strong than how come the Jedi always relied on it and crumbled?" he used to ask his peers.

The other members of the conference room agreed that they would handle this personally.

"I still believe Lord Vader should be contacted" said Thrawn.

"Lord Vader is on Naboo right now".

"Naboo? Ah so that's why he took Death troopers there is a lot of anti-empire sentiment on Naboo. But why would he go there, no rebel cells threaten us on that planet?"

"Not important" dismissed Tarkin. "I say a trip to Korriban is in order".

"I think I also have an idea to hide your battleship without alarming my people and being hidden".

* * *

The _Ghost_ was travelling through hyperspace and was on course for Korriban.

"The Empire only has one star destroyer above the planet, we'll arrive on the other side of the planet" said Hera.

"The Sith home world gives me the creeps, the stories of what happened on there are- began Zeb.

"Exactly that, stories" interrupted Ezra.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Dark side, these empire's claimed the lives of millions" stated Kanan.

"We just need to find the location of this message's sender" repeated Hera.

The ship arrived on the other side of the evil planet, where the Star Destroyer, _Death seeker,_ wasn't facing. It slowly went towards the surface of the red planet, before landing in front of a large Sith tomb.

"Watch out everyone, some say Sith ghosts haunt this place" Ezra tried scaring them.

"I don't believe in ghosts" said Kanan.

"Chopper, make sure no one tries taking this ship" Hera said to their droid friend.

"Who's gonna take it I don't see anyone?" Zeb sarcastically asked.

"Well according to this tracker the message's signal is coming from inside the temple" gasped Hera.

"Why didn't they jam the signal?" wondered Ezra.

"Because they want us to come to them" Kanan whispered.

As they walked into the temple, a dark figure watched them.

* * *

Sabine got inside her room and turned of the lights. The entire building was dark yet not one trace of Darth Revan or the other Sith.

 _Maybe it was all just a bad dream, in my head_ thought Sabine. She walked outside her room and walked slowly down the dark, quit hall to the throne room, where her mother would usually sit. She put the Darksabre in her belt just in case. The girl quickly got some water from the kitchen and walked back in the throne room, drinking it.

" _The Mandalorians will be crushed, so swears Revan!_ a voice echoed around the room.

Sabine nervously looked around the room, panting.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

 _"Never! The Darksabre is a threat to the Galaxy!"_

"The Empire is a threat to the Galaxy, and this sword will defeat them!"

 _"You will become as worse as the Empire, like I did!"_

Sabine's mother, Ursa, got up, hearing the screams. She rubbed her eyes and then went out to investigate.

"FYI I'm currently helping to save the Galaxy" Sabine answered back.

 _"Your weapon that you designed for the Empire helped them, they are currently creating a weapon worse than the Mass Shadow Generator and your design was a prototype for it, you have doomed the Galaxy!"_ the dark lord's voice continued echoing around the room.

Sabine turned for the door. Ursa opened the door from the other side but all Sabine saw was the same masked Sith from before in front of her. It began speaking in a scary, deep droid like voice. But it sounded like it was saying something. Sabine listened closely and it sounded like he was saying "Go to Malachor V".

Sabine had had enough of this, with all her anger she got out her fist and punched the lord of Hunger in the face. But to her horror the ghost of Nihilus was gone and the face was her own mother. Ursa put her hand over her face and groaned in pain.

"Mother I'm so sorry!" cried Sabine. Tristan and two guards ran in.

"Countess are you ok?" asked one guard.

"Sabine why did you do that!?" demanded Ursa, her face bruised.

Tristan had a shocked look on his face.

Sabine didn't know how to respond. How could she? She couldn't say "a dark lord came back from the dead and I thought he was you".

"I...thought you _were_ someone else" apologised Sabine.

"And who exactly did you think I was?" asked Ursa.

"The Sith...you know the one with the white mask...the lord of hunger" she stammered. The two guards tried to hold back laughs under their helmets.

"What nonsense is that, do I look like him to you?!" yelled Ursa.

"He has a name, it's Nihilus" said a sinister voice. Sabine turned around to see Revan sitting on Ursa's throne. "Clearly you are mentally unstable to handle the Darksabre".

"Look, there's the Sith behind you!" Sabine shouted. Everyone looked around.

"Sabine are you feeling ok?" asked her concerned brother.

"Can't any of you see it!?" she yelled.

"Enough of this!" shouted Ursa.

Revan took out his red lightsabre, causing the young Mandalorian to run out the room.

"I'll go talk to her and see what's wrong" Tristan said to Ursa.

"You can run but that wont save you! I will haunt you forever until you destroy that sword!" promised Revan.

As Sabine ran she heard Nihilus terrifying voice repeating "You must go to Malachor V".

* * *

Aboard _Death Seeker,_ Tarkin and Thrawn walked on the bridge and looked at Korriban.

"What brings you to Korriban?" asked the ships captain.

"I am the governor of the Outer Rim I can go were I like" snapped Tarkin.

"No, no I didn't mean..." apologised the captain before changing the subject. "We have tracked your message to a Sith tomb near the capital. Also it appears another signal has come up on our scanner".

"What type of signal?" asked Tarkin.

Suddenly all the scanners turned off. The confused crew looked around. The scanners were then replaced with a loud beeping and a map of a city on Korriban.

"Must be a malfunction, my ship has never been the victim of hacking" promised the captain.

"It appears someone has set a trap and was expecting us" realised Thrawn. "Lets play their little game and go exactly where this signal is coming from".

"But say if this is a rebel trap?" asked the captain.

"Then that proves your failure to monitor this planet and also proves my theory to be correct; the rebels are indeed planning to form an alliance between all of their insurgent cells" said Thrawn, calmly. "Judging by their recent co-ordination I am assuming they have formed an alliance which I look forward to dissolving".

"Sir, all of our datapads have been replaced with these words" said one trooper, showing the datapad to the captain.

The words were the following:

 _Eternal_ _throne_

 _Eternal_ _throne_

 _Eternal_ _throne_


	4. Chapter 4

The Ghost crew entered the tomb of the ancient Sith lords. There was a creepy, eerie feeling to it especially to Force users, Kanan and Ezra who had a dark feeling in their stomach's. Hauntingly familiar walls of the tombs looked exactly as the stories described them; red like the Sith's lightsabres.

"Yikes, I don't like the look of this place" whispered Ezra.

"As much as I would love to see again the Sith tombs makes me glad I don't" admitted Kanan.

"The signal is coming from down there" pointed Zeb, his finger pointing towards ancient door in front of them.

The crew walked inside and entered a massive chamber, with huge statues surrounding the room.

"Talk about creeps-ville" joked Ezra. "Kanan, do you feel...a bit I dunno-

"Strange?" Kanan finished his sentence. "Yes this room is where the most evil Sith leaders were buried, leaders of their own twisted empires".

Zeb stood next to the enormous statue of Darth Malgus and struck a pose.

"You wanna fight, baldie?" laughed Zeb.

"Not funny, Zeb" sighed Hera.

"Sorry but he looks similar to Vader and I hate that guy" apologised Zeb.

At the end of the dark red room was a stone stage with a book in the middle. Next to it was two torches, lighting it up. Ezra ran up to it and looked at it.

"Wow even Sith read" he muttered. "So with this entire room of evil dead guys the book is the most important thing?"

"Look carefully at it" Kanan stood next to him. "It's Darth Bane's book where he explained his rule of two system, probably what saved the Sith and the reason we have to deal with the Emperor".

"Legends say the cult all used to kill each other until Bane came" stated Hera. "Odd...the signal is coming from right here, where were standing.

Ezra looked at a painting behind the book, painted onto the wall. It was off a old yet evil looking man. Little did they know, this was the portrait of the Sith emperor.

"Ah welcome, you have got my transmission!" greeted a Massassi behind them. He was dressed in some native clothes. The Massassi were subspecies of the the Sith race.

"Are you the one who sent this message?" asked Hera.

"Yes I am and I am here to show you the location of the Eternal throne" responded the Massassi, excitedly.

"Eternal throne?" asked Hera.

"You said you can solve our problems" remembered Kanan.

"Yes, yes I can!" he cried. "The Eternal throne must be ready! Please follow me".

He led them into another room.

"I don't trust this guy" Zeb whispered to Ezra.

"Lets try to stay nice until we know what he's up to" he replied.

"I assume most of the knowledge of the Old Republic was destroyed along with other holocrons during the Jedi purge" guessed the Massassi. "My name is Zalax by the the way".

"Well Zalax...if you mean the one that proceeded the Galactic republic then yes you are right, that is why we don't really know much about them or the Sith" answered Hera.

"But that wrinkly old man visits here regularly to admire the tombs" said Zalax.

"The Emperor?"

"Yes, him. He particularly pays close attention to the fall of Vitiate".

"Who?" asked a confused Kanan.

Zalax stopped in front of several huge portraits of events in the war. One was of the Eternal throne.

"This is the Eternal throne and sitting there is the Sith emperor himself, Vitiate. The other pictures are the fall of Coruscant, the bloody war with Mandalore, etc".

"What does this have to do with the message you sent us?" demanded Kanan.

"We saw a strange surge of energy here, a force wielding entity had died and its power had spread everywhere, his dark power went to Korriban and now to the Eternal throne" explained Zalax.

"Bendu?!" gasped Kanan.

"If that's what you call him" continued Zalax. "I believe he must be saved to preserve the balance in the force that has currently been...altered".

"Altered?" asked Ezra.

"Strange things are happening our philosophers predict the death of planets, rise of a fallen hero, redemption of once good man and a liberator who is in relation to the chosen one, Skywalker"

"General Skywalker died along with the other Jedi" said Kanan, sadly. Despite not knowing Skywalker or ever seeing him, he felt sad talking of the great Jedi who protected the Republic so many times from the Sith and their proxy's.

"So I have called upon you Rebels, particularly you Jedi, will you recover the Bendu and stop this threat?" pleaded Zalax.

The crew nervously eyed each other.

"We will go to this Eternal throne and find the Bendu" promised Kanan.

"Excellent I will give you the map to the Eternal throne" said Zalax, grinning. When they left, Zalax turned to the Sith statues.

"Little do they know what else is waiting at the Eternal throne" he laughed. "Yes soon, Vitiate, the galaxy will be ours again under your leadership. The first step is your throne, then Malachor V".

* * *

In his throne room, Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) was feeling disturbed. Darth Vader entered the room, having returned from his visit to Naboo. His two imperial royal guards stood aside, allowing Vader to walk.

"Master?" he asked, noticing the worry in his masters yellow eyes.

"I sense a deep disturbance in the force, Lord Vader, one which I have not felt since my time with my dead master" said Palpatine.

"I am sure this is the act of the Bendu" Vader assured him. "Nothing to worry about".

"No I don't think so" argued Sidious. "I sense a form of deception".

* * *

Tarkin and Thrawn, along with several troopers, met some natives who led them to the message's origins. A large native cult lived near a volcano and this cult was affiliated with Zalax. This cult was followers of Vitiate and still remained loyal to his twisted order. Members of the cult greeted Tarkin, recognising him as an imperial Grand Moff.

"Greetings, imperials, I am captain Slyvin who are you?" asked the cults second in command.

"This is an imperial Grand Moff how could you not know him?!" shouted one stormtrooper.

"We have chosen to live in hiding for thousands of years until the time is right".

"I am Grand Moff Whiluf Tarkin, governor of the Outer Rim and I demand to know what this message means!" demanded Tarkin.

"And you, Chiss?" Slyvin turned to Thrawn.

"I am quite intrigued on how you were to remain hidden from the Emperor" said Thrawn, who was fascinated other species culture, because he found it easier to defeat their enemies by knowing more about them. "My full name is Mitth 'raw' nuruodo but I believe it would be easier if you called me Thrawn".

"Very well I shall call you what you want me to, Mitth 'raw' nuruodo" replied Slyvin, pronouncing his name exactly as Thrawn said it. "You forget our empire had ties with the Chiss Ascendancy during the war, such a pity many dismiss them as simply a space story".

"We are not here for a mothers meeting, I want to know why you sent this to us and why you thought it was important for me to see!" boomed Tarkin.

"Of course our cult believes your lesser empire deserves to see this message, but frankly we consider you all the same" snickered the captain.

"What do you mean 'lesser empire' " glared one imperial officer.

"Well, nothing personal, we just consider emperor Vitiate's empire to be superior, he did after all conquer nearly all the Galaxy" apologised Slyvin.

Tarkin scoffed. He wanted to tell them so badly that his empire had done what Vitiate never did in his long life: destroy all Jedi, conquer the galaxy and of course the development of a planet killer. But he knew the Death Star had to be kept a secret and despite how much he wanted to rub it in this cult's face that they managed to create something Vitiate could only dream of, he didn't.

"Our extermination of the Jedi was done in a much more quicker, strategic and more easier way" scoffed Tarkin. "Now if you tel me and Grand Admiral Thrawn the reason?"

"Ooh a Grand Admiral...please follow me" Slyvin stared at Thrawn's grand admiral insignia.

* * *

On Mandalore, Sabine stared outside the balcony at the night sky, her face resting on her arms.

"Sabine?" called her brother, appearing behind her. "I know you are never like this, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's...Revan...I keep seeing him everywhere and he wants me to destroy the Darksabre he calls it a 'trial' but I think its more like a torture" she admitted.

"Revan has been dead for thousands of years. Maybe you shouldn't carry it, it's too much for you, and I hate to see you depressed like this" said Tristan, walking away.

 _Maybe he has a point_ thought Sabine. She looked up at the sky and saw a silhouette of Nihilus pointing up into the stars.

"GO TO MALACHOR V" he croaked.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon meeting the Sith cult they showed them their "meeting room" or their "ritual room" where they sacrificed Jedi remains such as their clothes, lightsabres and other things. This cult seemed to worship the Sith-the evil force users. Captain Slyvin told them about the message soon but something else caught Thrawn's eyes. It was an old book placed on a book stand near two lit torches. He approached it but then one Sith (species) stopped him.

"This is just political ramblings...disagreements within the Dark council...nothing really all governments eventually have some" he stammered.

"Then why is it in a sacrificial room I would think you wouldn't want to be reminded of their undoings while praying to them at the same time" questioned Thrawn.

"Undoings?"

"Yes. The Sith killed each other did they not? So why would you want to be reminded off how the ones you worship died?"

"What I meant was it's just old lectures by the Sith, often disagreeing with each other's lectures" the red alien corrected himself.

"The current emperor chose us to have such high ranks in his regime so you wouldn't mind if I looked at it" said Thrawn.

The warrior was forced to hand it over. For all he knew the emperor or the feared Darth Vader person they had heard so much about could also be here so they didn't want to suffer his wrath. Although they still considered him inferior to the Eternal empire. Thrawn opened it and noticed the first page was labelled "2".

 _First of all congratulations on your promotion I'm sure you are very excited and ready for your new responsibilities and I look forward to working with you. Second I am greatly concerned and worried about what's happening. The Dark council is disintegrating and Vitiate is planning to make something big. Something which hasn't existed since the Mando...I can't talk now he's coming._

 _-D.M._

"Interesting" muttered Thrawn.

"Yes...nothing but a disagreement between the emperor and several Sith" stammered the red alien.

"And this is 'lectures' or opposition?" questioned the Chiss. "I imagine these people were killed".

"You could say that" muttered the guard.

"We wanted you here so we could explain the threat to your empire" said the captain.

"So you bought me all the way here to tell me something that I, not only don't want to hear but, already know!?" shouted Tarkin.

"No" argued Slyvin. "I want to warn you that the rebels are heading to the Eternal throne in the Unknown region to find the dark side of Bendu and use it to destroy you".

"So they were here".

"Long enough for them to steal the map to the dark side but I can give you the map to find the light side then you can bring it to us to destroy it" explained Slyvin. "Then the remaining Sith can be saved for generations".

"We thank you for your hospitality however until we return you are not to leave the province and any deception will result in your termination" threatened the Chiss Grand Admiral.

* * *

Sabine walked back to her room when she stopped. A sound was heard coming from the library like someone was flipping pages. She walked in and hid behind a bookcase. She peeked through the gaps and saw Revan going through a bookcase on the side of the wall and vanishing. Sabine ran up to the case and began studying it.

"There must be some sort of secret room..." she guessed before pressing a hidden lever. "Bingo!"

The bookcase opened up revealing stairs that led down to the ancient tombs. She nervously followed the staircase down to the catacombs. There had been stories of how the Republic armies used to make hidden underground bases during the siege of the capital. Sabine coughed as the dust went in her face. She finally spotted the Sith looking at a journal before he closed it.

Suddenly the girl began choking. Revan used the force to pull her closer.

"You have discovered my underground tunnels that I built to launch my counter offensive against the Mandalorians" laughed the former Sith lord. "The Darksabre must be hidden its the only way!"

"I...thought y-y-you wanted it destroyed" choked Sabine.

"I did. But I believe it would be better if it was hidden" responded Revan, letting go of her.

Enraged, she once again got her fist ready to punch him. She preceded to punch, kick and use her Mandalorian training against him, only for him to not feel a thing and vanish. Sabine got up, panting, and looked at the mirror in front of her. How did she get all these bruises? Revan did not once hit her. The truth then became clear to her. She wasn't fighting Revan...she was fighting herself and caused self-harm to herself. But how did he trick her into doing that? Her face was bruised, her armour was damaged and her leg was aching.

She groaned and picked up the journal Revan was reading. She read it out loud to herself.

 _Several leading scientists of the project have confirmed their theory that the energy needed to power the project must come from a powerful force user of both the light and dark side of the force. But I have come to fear what you said is right. Vitiate is still not convinced though he wants to continue. If only Revan were here...the Revan from the Mandalorian wars...the Revan who we all knew well before his meeting with the emperor. He knows how to defeat this super weapon. He wants to do what Darth_ _Vindican wanted to do and now he is succeeding. I must act...I must do something._

 _-D.M_

Sabine looked at the next page. it was a sketch of the Mass Shadow generator and Malachor V. The next page was an image of the Darksabre. That was strange. Fenn Rau had told her that the Jedi kept the sword in their temple until house Vizla "liberated" it. So what was it doing in this Sith journal? And who was writing these journals?

She closed the book and decided to take it with her. Like Kanan said it wasn't a coincidence this came to her.

"What project are they talking about?" she asked herself.

* * *

The Ghost was travelling towards the very edge of the Outer Rim.

"Ok are your guys ready I'm about to make the jump to hyperspace and enter the Unknown areas?" asked Hera.

"Ready" replied the others. Even Chopper made a buzz noise to say "yes".

Hera pressed on the switch slowly before pushing it fully. The Ghost made the jump and arrived in the Unknown areas.

"Hey I wonder if were'll see the Chiss home here" said Ezra.

"I hope not" replied Zeb. "If their all like Thrawn".

Chopper displayed the map as a hologram. The map of the Unknown areas was big, many areas both empires never even conquered but were aware of.

"The Eternal throne is located on the planet Zakuul" spotted Hera. "But it looks like we will have to pass the Chiss home anyway".

Chopper began buzzing.

"Whats going on?" asked Kanan. The lights of the ship began turning off and on and the scanners were going crazy.

Suddenly, a holographic image was displayed on the scanner. It was a page with the number "1" painted on it.

"What is this?" glared Zeb.

Hera began reading it.

 _Darth Marr, I have read your report and I am very happy to say that this war will soon be won by us. But as we have learned in the past its best not to underestimate our opponents even when victory is clear. The Emperor has a new plan. Something which he believes will preserve the Sith for generations and the most intriguing part is that it comes from Revan's design of the Mass Shadow generator. Luckily the only thing that can defeat it is-_

Suddenly the holographic page went off as firepower began attacking the ship.

"Look out!" warned Ezra, as Chiss Ascendancy ships began tailing them.

The Chiss began talking in Sy Bisti in the radio demanding they identify themselves or they will die but the crew couldn't understand.

"What are they saying?!" cried Ezra.

"Chopper, find out what language their speaking so we can respond" ordered Zeb.

"Why do you always yell at Chopp, Zeb?" asked Hera, trying to evade the shots.

"Oh alright. Ezra find out what language their speaking so we can respond" Zeb turned to Ezra.

One ship shot the wings and the Ghost was hurlingtowards the Chiss homeworld, Csilla.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Unknown space, a massive object emerged from hyperspace. It was none other than the Death Star. From the control room, Director Orson Krennic and other imperials looked around at the pitch black space surrounding them. Galen Erso, leading architect of the weapon, was also present.

"The hyperspace jump seems to be operational" noted Erso.

"Yes but it's not as fast as a Star Destroyer" said Krennic.

"Admiral Thrawn seemed to have found as a good area to 'park' our most important warship" admitted Krennic.

"Not important to Thrawn, though" said Tagge. "He believes capital ship sized Star Destroyer's will be more better in combat".

"Yes, our Destroyers are better in space battles but they keep getting destroyed, with the amount of resources used to construct all the ships destroyed, we could have made two Death Stars" retorted Krennic.

"Director, governor Tarkin is here" interrupted one officer.

"Lower the shield, then" ordered Krennic.

A black Imperial shuttle flew into the hanger of the Death Star and landed. Tarkin and Thrawn stepped out and entered the control room.

"Well?" asked Krennic.

"It seems the rebels are trying to find a powerful energy source to destroy the empire" explained Tarkin. "Something which the Sith cults say is off enormous strength. Something like this can rival your _stardust_ project".

"I believe this cult is hiding something, they had books with ancient Sith weapons inside and I think the Emperor will better understand this" added Thrawn.

"I concur with the Grand admiral" agreed Krennic.

"Look around, gentlemen, we are the future of the empire the Jedi were all killed and this is evidence that the 'force' is something we cannot rely on in order to advance" lectured Tarkin."I am the governor of the Outer rim, this conspiracy is my responsibility, how can you present a Death Star to the Emperor when the rebels are in the process of gaining something as powerful?"

"Your right" Krennic changed his mind.

"Sir, incoming transmission from an unknown source" said Tagge.

A audio message was displayed, in an unknown language. Luckily, Thrawn was able to translate. The message told them their was rebels on the Csillia, trying to get to the location of Bendu's dark side force powers.

"Then perhaps now the Emperor should be informed" suggested Thrawn.

"He's the Emperor, he's clearly already sensed it and he must be doing nothing because he knows that his trusty commanders are on the case" said Krennic.

"The Sith cult has informed us the rebels are attempting to find energy belonging located in the Zakuul system" explained Tarkin.

"Governor!" screamed a imperial officer, running from the stairs towards him."Governor!"

"What is it?" demanded Tarkin.

"Intercepted transmission from a strange alien planet" he panted. He replayed the message so they could hear it. It was in another language, something from Wild Space.

"Another one?"

"That is a G'Pohk language" revealed Thrawn. "They have been long time enemies of the Chiss and seek to make parts of my home planet into their empire".

"I've never heard of this language" said admiral Yularen.

"It is a threatening message but not one directed at us, it appears" noticed Thrawn. "But it looks like another unkown ship entered this area and was supposed to get this warning but didn't make it in time".

"It can only be the rebels!" panicked Krennic. "Quick we must send the Death Star somewhere else!"

"No such a large jump to hyperspace will surely be detected by rebel scanners, depending on how many ships they bought with them" argued Thrawn. "Follow my directions, I know an area that only a fool would go to".

"And you want us to go as well, we must be fools to" Tagge rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure once they see this super weapon they will back off" replied the Chiss. "Isn't that why you built it, to scare people?"

* * *

The Chiss warriors took the rebels to the massive supreme palace. It was a group of large blue towers surrounding a huge palace in the centre. When they got inside the throne room, they were confronted by several members of the Chiss Ascendancy, who stood next to a golden throne in the end of the room. A black suited general with eyes like Thrawn's walked past and sat down on the chair. One Chiss present was admiral Ar'alani, the female Chiss admiral that Eli Vanto had met.

"I am the governor of this province how dare you attack us!" he shouted.

"Please forgive us we did not know and we couldn't understand your language either" pleaded Hera.

"Luckily, I can speak yours" sighed the Chiss. "My name is long to you and you will be unable to pronounce it, so just call me Yulrax".

"We hope we can make up for this violation of Chiss space" said Hera.

"You are part of the rebellion that fight the empire, we have learned a lot about you from our imperial representative" said Yulrax. "So trying to bring your troubles here as well?"

"It is Thrawn who has done that by joining the empire" interrupted Kanan.

"How dare you come here and insult our warrior!" shouted Yulrax. "You will be held on trial for violation of our sovereignty, take them away!"

"Great, now how are we gonna find the Eternal throne?" grunted Ezra.

With those words, all the Chiss halted. Some even lowered their weapons. Yulrax stood up and walked forward, down the golden steps.

"What did you say about the Eternal throne?" he asked, lightly.

"Sith cults gave us a map to a place known as the Eternal throne they said their was some force there" explained Kanan, being careful not to reveal the part about the Bendu.

The Chiss looked at each other for a while.

"You are going to the place the tyrant sat?" whispered Ar'alani.

"Madman?" asked Zeb.

"That throne was where Valkorion, the Eternal and Sith emperor sat, he conquered nearly all the Galaxy and even managed to defeat us" explained Yulrax. "He killed an entire planet just to become immortal and now you are heading to his lost throne?"

"Wait I don't remember learning about any one called Valkorion when I was a Padawan" said Kanan.

"He led the Sith empire through their struggles and started many wars including the Great Galactic war, surely you learnt about that" continued Yulrax. Kanan nodded. "When he 'died' he founded the Eternal empire to replace the Sith empire".

"Well it seems like the power of the force has reached that throne" said Kanan.

"Then it may be an attempt to bring Vitiate back to life" guessed Yulrax. "He did know death would come at any moment so he had back up plans, fortunately no other Sith after him has used any of them or even discovered them".

"But the Emperor and Vader can take him, cant they?" asked Ezra.

"These two are very strong, as I have heard, but if Vitiate returns he will likely challenge the Emperor or maybe even join him" guessed the Chiss governor. "You must stop him!"

"Well it's not like we have a ship to go after them" grumbled Hera, sarcastically.

"We will repair yours while you take our ship to get to the Eternal throne" offered Yulrax. "But we are only helping you so you can destroy our common enemy. Admiral Ar'alani you and Vanto go with them".

* * *

 _My suspicions have been confirmed, he is using Revan's design. But for what? What exactly can he get from it that he doesn't already have? He can make his own planet killer, it may take time but...he wont need Revan's design for it. Something is not right, I can sense it. You must find me the vault access code so I may do some snooping and find out what the Emperor is planning before it's too late._

"5"

-D.M.

* * *

On Malachor V, Lord Zalax and captain Slyvin entered an ancient temple that the Sith holocron was in before Ezra and the rebels took it and later Maul.

"Revan's Sith holocron is gone" said Zalax.

"Yeah, yeah I know that, you don't need to tell me" Slyvin rolled his eyes.

"Once we have both sides of the Bendu's force power we will make a new holocron and use it to power the new Mass Shadow Generator" smiled Zalax.


	7. Chapter 7

Tristan entered the throne room where his concerned mother was pacing around the room.

"Did you find out what's wrong with your sister?" asked Ursa.

"Yes I did" replied Tristan, thinking his mother would start laughing when he explained. And when he did explain what Sabine told him, she had a nervous expression.

"It's probably...just a simple nightmare nothing serious" stammered Ursa. "Clearly this is just a result of carrying the Darksabre and it's just a burden. I think its best to ignore it".

"Ignore it?" asked Tristan. "But you were worried yesterday night and now your saying it's no big deal?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me I have something to take care of".

Ursa walked into the training room and pressed a secret button on one of the training staffs, opening a passage way, underground. After she went down it the secret door sealed itself. She went down to the bottom, which was very dark. All around her were the pictures from the Mandalorian history, but in the middle was the large portrait of Darth Nihilus, the lord of hunger. Ursa glared at it, nervously and bravely. She then picked up the journal, labelled "7" on the desk.

"I knew this day would come" she sighed. She then spotted the Darksabre on the desk as well. Sabine was here. Ursa picked it up and then examined it. But something scraped along the sabre caught her attention- some sort of grey dust.

"Of course!" she muttered. "Now it makes sense!"

* * *

Emperor Palpatine, accompanied by 17 Royal guards marched towards his imperial shuttle.

"Master, do you require any assistance?" asked his loyal aide, Darth Vader.

"No, I must handle this myself" vowed Sidious, who could feel the threat of the Eternal empire.

* * *

As Hera and the others approached the blue Chiss shuttle, another black imperial shuttle was seen zooming past, preparing to land. It was Director Krennic's Delta class imperial shuttle.

"An imperial ship!" spotted Zeb.

"Karabast!" cursed Ezra.

"Quickly we got to get away!" urged Kanan.

"No if they see our ship going they might think we are supporting you!" warned Ar'alani.

"I am still part of the Imperial government I must do as my superiors command" interrupted Eli.

"Well your Empire is about to be destroyed by another empire!" Kanan shot back.

"Maybe I can explain it to them".

Thrawn, Tarkin, Krennic and a squad of Death troopers marched in a single line towards the governor's tower.

"This reminds me of when I found Galen after so long, we were all walking like this" remembered the director.

"Now remember these are my people so do not do anything to provoke them" warned Thrawn.

"Of course not, we wouldn't want to lose our greatest admiral" replied Tarkin. But Thrawn was getting concerned. If they had a planet killer to suppress all opposition what use did they have for the Chiss.

Eli along with several Chiss troopers waited for them at the entrance. They had a plan to send several mercenaries, working for them, to attack the imperials to make it look like a rebel attack while the real rebels escaped.

"Eli Vanto, it is good to see you after all this time" greeted Thrawn.

"I was about to say the same thing, Grand admiral, I have heard of your successful attacks on the rebel scum that threaten our empire" responded Eli.

"Please take us to the governor".

"Of course".

Just as they began walking the "rebels" attacked them from the roof. The Death troopers stood in front of their superiors, while the others shot at the attackers.

"It's a trap! Kill them!" ordered Tarkin.

"See the rebels are behind this" grunted Krennic.

Ezra, hiding behind some crates, used the force to reflect the shots back at the troopers, but it did little effect on their armour.

"Whoa I've never seen these troopers before" gasped Ezra. Kanan grabbed him.

"Quickly we need to go!" he urged, running.

As the "rebels" were killed, the ship escaped unnoticed. A few hours later, the imperials entered the governor's house.

"Grand moff Tarkin" greeted Yulrax. The Death troopers shot all of his guards.

"What is the meaning of this Thrawn you traitor, how dare you attack your masters!" yelled Yulrax.

"We have been in contact wit the Chiss Ascendancy, they have declared you are a traitor for harbouring terrorists" said Thrawn.

Yulrax kept his knife hidden behind his back. "You are the traitor Thrawn and you will die! I will make sure you die and you will never get away this!"

"Ha we've been getting away with it for over 20 years, we've been building our "ship" in the Unknown regions to stop anyone from seeing it, right under your noses" laughed Krennic. "Or should I say above your noses!"

Yulrax charged at them, only for Krennic to shoot him, killing him instantly.

Several Chiss agents rushed in.

"A Chiss ship has been stolen and headed out!" the guards warned, trying to make sure they had no part in it.

"The situation will be taken care of" Thrawn assured them, looking at Yulrax's body. "Oh and please clean this mess up".

* * *

On the Chiss ship, the crew studied the map carefully.

"We are entering Zakuul now" said admiral Ar'alani.

"Okay well let's just park were they wont see us" said Hera.

"No need to fear, the planet is Chiss friendly, just don't mention your Jedi" said the female Chiss.

"This could all be a trap by the Empire" suggested Kanan.

"So why are the bucket heads following the same path?" questioned Zeb.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mandalore, Sabine and the others gathered in the throne room.

"The dust on the sabre is a special kind that existed during the war, when Revan first encountered the Sith emperor, he returned to put this on the Darksabre, so only he could use it. However, the Jedi put it in the Jedi temple instead" explained Fenn Rau. "There was a technicality, it seemed all Sith and their descendants are effected as well. It makes you see Revan trying to make you destroy the sword, his last trick has come back".

"But how come it didn't effect Maul?" asked Sabine.

"Because Maul is not a descendant of the original Sith" said Fenn.

"But we aren't" said Sabine.

The others looked at each other.

"Sabine there was another reason we rejected you when you came back" revealed her mother. "You see the Sith known as Nihilus once was part of the Revanchist's but he fell in love with and married a member of Clan Wren during the war, before he was wounded, and he is one of our distant ancestors. When you joined the empire, I feared you were becoming like Nihilus and now that you have the Darksabre it scared me even more".

Sabine didn't know what to say after hearing this. She did sometimes let her anger get the better off her, like when she fought Kanan and Saxon.

"But how do I stop the ghost?" she asked.

"You must defeat Revan in combat when he comes for you" explained Rau.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabine stood in the centre of the throne room, her hands clutching the darksabre. She remembered Kanan's training and calmed herself, even though she had just heard one of the most terrifying secrets about herself. She took a deep breath and looked around the dark room, there was no sign of the Sith lord anywhere. From the door, her family watched her nervously.

"Where is he?" asked Ursa.

"The Sith will most likely strike at midnight because the dust made it so you can only see him in the dark" replied Fen Rau.

"I hope Sabine will be able to beat him" prayed Tristan. "This is the same man who conquered Mandalore the Ultimate!"

"No. It's a Sith ghost, not the real thing" said Fen. "But it's important not to forget that this is the GHOST of the man who defeated us".

Sabine paced around the hall before switching on the darksabre. Behind her two lightsabre's ignited; one purple and one red. The Mandalorian heard them and when Revan charged at her she moved out the way. Revan began using the blades to cut the floor, in an attempt to intimidate her, much like Sidious did in his fight with Maul and Savage.

"You are not fit to own that blade, no one must use it" declared Revan.

"Yeah someone's who's dead certainly shouldn't" snorted Sabine.

Revan attacked her, using the force to lift her from the ground and then bash her repeatedly against the glass floor, making the darksabre fly out of her hand. He then prepared to strike his sword down and kill her when Fen Rau threw her the sabre and she ignited it, blocking Revan's red sword. He then clashed with her several times, managing to gain the upper hand. Sabine knew she had to change tactics so, using her grappling line to seize both of her opponent's lightsabres and throw them on the floor.

"I do not need a lightsabre to kill you" laughed the ghost, deciding to resort to his force powers.

Sabine tried attacking him several times but the skilled warrior dodged her blows, or simply moved out the way.

"To think a Sith lord had a descendant as stupid and weak as you" taunted Revan. "You and your family will die. I will make sure of it, next I will kill your mother and your father, if he's not already dead".

This made Sabine angry and she began giving into the dark side, as she furiously attacked him. Revan used the force to get his purple lightsabre and fight her blade to blade. Surprisingly, she managed to push him back and get the upper hand.

Revan then choked her before flinging her across the room. He then used the force to bring her towards him, before he punched her right in the face.

"We need to help!" shouted Tristan.

"But I can't even see him!" protested Rau.

"Only Sabine can, she activated the Darksabre" realised Ursa. "She alone must kill this demon that is haunting us".

Revan then used the force to hit her against the ceiling a few times, before finally throwing her into the throne, smashing it. The girl looked around, her vision was blurry, she had gotten a black eye and several bad bruises. She could also feel blood on her skin and in her mouth. Her nose was also bleeding.

"When I defeated Mandalore, I expected your race to try and seize his mask so I hid it" said Revan. "When I found out about the Darksabre I knew it must be protected before the Sith find it so I put a curse on it".

"B-but you were a J-Jedi why would you do rituals like that" coughed Sabine, spitting out a tooth.

"Because when I met the emperor I became a Sith, before my transformation was complete, I used Sith rituals to safeguard this weapon in case another Sith attempts to use it and now it seems a Sith descendant has done just that" he continued. "Now you must die".

Sabine weakly tried activating her shields, hoping to block his next blow, but she had no luck. Then, as Revan crossed the area of the floor where the moon was shining on, she noticed something. The spirit vanished but when he exited that area he could be seen. Revan cast the spell on the sword when he was on the stormy, dark planet he met the emperor, thus she could only see the results of that curse in the dark! Sabine crawled towards the Darksabre and weakly clutched it.

"You redeemed yourself afterwards, no Jedi would kill a weak, unarmed person when their on the floor" coughed Sabine. "Because your not a Jedi, your not even real! Your a ghost of a dead man, you are dead!

Revan's ghost removed his crimson mask, revealing his human face, with his red eyes (like he had after meeting Vitiate) and activated his purple lightsabre.

"And soon you will be too!" he shouted charging at her.

Sabine activated the Darksabre and, in her frustration at being beaten up, she impaled the ghost as it ran past. As the Darksabre went through Revan's Sith ghost, the ghost vanished leaving only black and red mist as his curse was gone, after so many millennials, and so was Revan's last trick. His legacy had officially come to an end.

Sabine collapsed to the floor, as the lights came on. Her family rushed in the room to her.

"Sabine!" shouted Ursa. "Call the medical droids, now!"

* * *

As the Emperor's imperial shuttle was travelling towards Malchor V, the Emperor had a vision of this.

"Something wrong, my lord?" asked an imperial guard.

"I sense a disturbance in the force, a potential force user has been discovered" whispered Sidious. "And if one does exist, he or she must choose the dark side. I sense what we find on Malchor will answer that question".

* * *

Upon their arrival at Zakuul, the Ghost crew walked towards the massive, busy streets of the former capital of the Eternal empire.

"So this is Zakuul, it's almost as beautiful as Courasant" admired Hera.

"I could hang here for a bit!" smiled Zeb.

"Don't get cocky, the empire will soon learn were you are" Ar'alani reminded them. "Trust me, millennials ago you wouldn't want to live here, it was where Valkorion, the immortal empire sat".

"Sometimes peaceful things cover up dark plots" said Kanan. "Like Senator Palpatine did".

"So assuming this Sith cult actually worship the Sith, say if Palpatine senses it?" asked Ezra.

"I don't know, there were often divisions in the Sith orders, that's why they fell" answered Kanan.

"Ok I will now use the force key to transport us to the Eternal throne" stated Ar'alani.

"The force key?" asked Kanan.

"Oh I forgot to mention that" said the Chiss. "The force key is what the Old republic Jedi used to keep hold of the most powerful force secrets. When the Sith invaded the Jedi temple, the Jedi feared they would be wiped out so sealed massive amounts of force energy into this key. We found it after the Eternal empire destroyed the Dark council".

"I knew I could sense massive amounts of force energy!" muttered Kanan.

"Hold on everyone!" warned the female Chiss. "And remember once this key is used, other force users can detect it's presence like you two will".

She activated the key, causing a massive wave of energy around them. Everyone walking past stopped and watched in amazement before the light temporally blinded them as they vanished, arriving at the Eternal throne.

* * *

On Malachor V, Lord Zalax looked to his massive army of Sith cultists.

"They have used the force key, as I predicted" laughed Zalax. "Now I need the Emperor to bring me the Dark force key and I can resurrect our Emperor".

"Sir, a imperial fighter is heading her, according to our scanners" informed Slyvin.

"Good my master plan is ready, not only will my Massassi army be ready to emerge from the Unknown regions, my secret group in the Mid-Rim will also arise following my signal" said Zalax. "We will break the empire from all sides, and should this rebel alliance defy us, I will think of ways to kill them".

"You mean our Emperor will" corrected Slyvin.

"Should he resort to madness us he did in the past, then I will be forced to remove him from power" revealed Zalax. "Hopefully I will not need to do that though".


	9. Chapter 9

The Eternal throne was magnificent. It's golden and chrome appearance was nothing like Palpatine's seat of power on Coruscant. Above them and around them, large patches so that everyone could see the space, which they lived in, around them.

"Whoa is this the...thing?" asked Zeb, lost for words.

"The Eternal throne, yes," nodded Ar'alani.

Ezra ran up to it and sat down, relaxing.

"What are you doing?" glared Kanan.

"What, it's made of gold" whined Ezra.

Hera rushed towards the corner of the room, where a golden crypt lay, along with a journal. She picked it up and read the book, titled 10.

 _I believe the weapon is in it's final stages. Leading scientist, who wishes to remain anonymous, has already confirmed that the weapon is fully working. I'm sure it's probably a malware that is crashing their computers, should be nothing. Anyway, I was visiting deep into the Unknown region's, hoping that I could find where this machine is being constructed, when I found something horrifying. Some sort of strange alien species. They were terrifying and deadly. I believe they are attempting some sort of invasion of the Sith empire and Eternal empire. I believe Vitiate has the power to stop them, which would explain why he is building this machine. I forgot their name, I think it was the Vong...or something. But I know this machine is in it's completion stage._

 _-D.M._

"Who is this 'D.M' we keep on seeing in these journals?" asked Hera. "And why are these journals everywhere?"

"The Outlander wished to commemorate all those who fought against Valkorion's empire" revealed Ar'alani. "Darth Marr was one of them. These journals were left behind in areas that hold the last remnants of the Eternal empire and Sith".

"So the Eternal empire and the Sith were the same thing?" asked Ezra.

"The Sith were led by the same madman, who consumed all life on a planet to become immortal" grunted the Chiss.

Ezra jumped of the throne, getting creeped out.

"All evidence, from these journals, point to there being some sort of weapon, they tried to stop" noted Kanan. "Something that Valkorion was trying to build, but what?"

"Maybe the answer is in this crypt" said Kanan, using the force to move the lid.

Inside was a golden key, that had ancient encryption's written on it. Zeb picked it up.

"What's this some sort of- but he was cut of as a stun blast hit him, hurling him across the floor.

"Darn, I thought this was set to kill" said Tarkin, putting his blaster in his pocket.

Tarkin, Krennic and their Death troopers stood ready to shoot them. Krennic was holding a black key that had purple mist surrounding it.

"Now would you please hand over that key, or you will die" threatened Tarkin.

"What do you want with it!?" demanded Ezra.

"Only to serve my empire" replied Tarkin, before turning to the Chiss. "Admiral, these rebels are traitors to the empire, did Thrawn forget to tell you that".

"I was on official business to investigate the Eternal throne" lied the female Chiss.

Suddenly a large explosion caused them all to fall to the floor.

"What the hell was that!?" groaned Krennic.

Everyone rushed out of the doors of the Eternal throne and looked up to see something terrible. Thousands of Yuuzan Vong ships were attacking Zakuul and other planets. The Imperial destroyer, that sent Tarkin to the surface, was under siege.

"Return fire! Destroy these attackers!" yelled Krennic.

"High general Tagge, send several Star destroyers to Zakuul at once!" demanded Tarkin.

"What are they?" asked Ezra.

"I have no idea" whispered Kanan.

"That'a the...Yuuzan Vong" gasped Ar'alani.

The Vong ships began assaulting the Death Star itself, but was unable to match the firepower and thousands of fighters on the moon sized ship.

"Sir... the Emperor has recalled the Death Star to Coruscant...said something about defence and-

Tagge was cut off, as a Vong ship attacked the communication room. Currently, the Death Star was incomplete so they lacked the shields to reinforce the station. These strange yellow, circular ships with spikes on were unlike anything the Imperial's have encountered.

"So these are the aliens that sent us the messages not the one's Thrawn claimed!" realised Tagge. "We need reinforcements we can't hold out!"

"I'm calling in two Super Star destroyers!" said Yularen.

"Admiral, call in my Seventh fleet" ordered Thrawn, through the transmitter.

* * *

On Malachor V, Palpatine and his Imperial royal guards walked casually out the shuttle and towards the ruined temple. There, Lord Zalax and captain Slyvin waited. They ordered their cultist army to remain hidden.

"The Vong have started the attack on the imperials, but I know who has the force and dark keys, they will be spared" Zalax told Slyvin.

"Even if they are attacked the keys will protect them" grinned Slyvin.

Palpatine approached them.

"I sense the presence of Sith that stand in front of me" said Palpatine.

"Emperor, in a short time your agents will have retrieved the one item that can crush your enemies" said Slyvin, bowing. They were putting on a show for the Emperor.

"I am most impressed that your cult survived for so long, following my predecessors" grinned Palpatine. "But remember there can only be two...

"A master and his follower but Emperor Vitiate kept his children close, not letting them take the throne" Zalax reminded him.

"It only took me twenty years to do what he never could in his long life" said Palpatine.

"Your highness, your agents will be here soon, perhaps I should ready the temple" suggested Zalax. "Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy and you will be unstoppable with the force keys and we will grant Vitiate's final command, to deliver the force keys to the Sith; you are the definition of Sith".

"I warn you not to deceive me" threatened the emperor.

Zalax nodded and activated the temples triangle shaped light. It turned red and soon the entire temple began glowing red.

* * *

Sabine opened her eyes to see she was in a medical room, laying on a bed. The room was dark and empty.

 _I did it I defeated Revan_ she thought. _My nightmare is gone I can't believe a once great man nearly caused me to... wait it wasn't just one. There was two. That Darth Nihilus, the one who my mother thinks I have gone up to, why did he appear to me? He never fought me or tested me. So why did he come?_

"Feeling better?" asked a deep voice.

Sabine looked in front of her and saw the terrifying Sith lord.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" she yelled at it.

"So then who is supposed to warn you?" he asked.

"Warn me?"

"Look out you window, at the sky. See that red light in the distance?"

Sabine looked out and saw strange red lights. Suddenly several X- Wings zoomed past.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Your rebel friends are in the Unknown region, trying to stop Revan's old machine from being rebuilt. Sith cultists have sent their alien allies to kill the Imperials there. Rebel and Imperial forces are now heading to save their officers. The machine will kill everyone, like it did to me".

 _Everyone is involved. I should be doing something to help._

"You can do something" said Nihilus, as if he was reading her mind. "Take the Darksabre and go to Malachor V, like I was trying to tell you. Use it to destroy Lord Zalax and his weapon of death. The Darksabre is the only thing that can destroy the Mass Shadow Generator, that's why Zalax sent a force ghost to haunt you".

"You mean that wasn't a ritual?"

"Of course not, that was just a lie so you wouldn't know it was him! Revan never knew how to do that stuff! Zalax knew the Darksabre had to be destroyed so he did a ritual so you would destroy it for him".

"What do I do?"

"Lord Zalax and Sidious are on the moon. Go and destroy the Mass Shadow Generator, strike the bright red part of the machine. Hurry before the Sith cult invades the rest of the Galaxy, the Unknown region is already falling to them. There's a ship outside."

Sabine put her helmet on and strapped on a jetpack. Taking the Darksabre, she ran out of the room and towards the parked ship outside, as Nihilus watched from the window.

"Hurry before Vitiate returns and kills all life again... as I tried to!"


	10. Chapter 10

Imperial transmissions to Malachor V had been jammed, as well as to nearby planets just to be safe. Palpatine and Zalax had been talking about the incorporation of the Sith cult into the Senate as well as ruling of Korriban as a vassal of the empire. Zalax had agreed that it was a generous offer but insisted upon destroying the rebellion in the Unknown regions first. The Sith had also lied by stating a new threat is destroying his forces in the region, as they attempted to kill the rebels and retrieve the force key. When in fact, the Yuuzhang Vong, part of the Dark alliance with the the Sith cult, was attacking the Imperials in co-ordination with the cultists.

"According to my agents on Korriban, the Star destroyer guarding our home has been destroyed by this new threat and they are invading the Mid Rim" Zalax informed him.

"That would explain why communications are offline for us, the Imperial communication base must have been destroyed" guessed Palpatine.

"I have ordered my army on Korriban to begin an assault against these aliens, who have overrun the surface, so you can focus on defending the more important areas"

"Every inch of my empire is important! I did not spend fifty years of life for nothing!" shouted Palpatine.

"The invaders must have known about the rebel incursion in the Region and thought it was you" said Zalax.

"Or maybe it was YOUR forces that provoked them" interrupted captain Slyvin.

"This is true, our troops reported several Star destroyers enter the region led by some Grand Moff" agreed Zalax.

 _So that's where Tarkin's been._

* * *

Korriban was the first to fall, since the Sith cult was already there. Zakuul and many areas of the UR were besieged as the Imperial's retreated back inside there borders. The Hutt space was attacked by Vong Worldships, although they resisted heavily. Dantooine was attacked by Sith forces, who destroyed a large rebel base on the planet forcing them to evacuate. Vong and Rebel ships clashed over Alderaan, but the rebels had never had experience with these alien ships.

The Yuuzhan Vong was launching a "micro- crusade" against the empire in order to prepare for the future invasion. They were secretly hoping their attack would allow the rebels to use it to their advantage and destroy the empire, allowing them to take whatever's left- and the rebellion.

Darth Vader's Super star destroyer, _Executor,_ defeated the Vong and Sith ships invading Ord Mantell.

"Tell admiral Thrawn his assistance in defending Lothal is needed" Vader ordered.

"Lord Vader, Thrawn AND his fleet have been called towards the Unknown region!" cried the engineer.

"Tell Governor Pryce to-

"The governor was ordered by Tarkin to take command the 'project' and make sure it safely and secretly returns to Lothal!"

"Tarkin abandoned his post?! But didn't Krennic realise that the project-

"My Lord, Krennic has not been seen and his communicators were destroyed. Squad C of the Death trooper containment are also missing"

Vader looked forward, out the window, watching his fleet destroy the Vong. Just then, two Worldwind ships appeared.

* * *

Tarkin captured the rebels and they evacuated to the Star Destroyer _Deaths head_.

"What do these invaders want!?" demanded Krennic.

"Communications outside the region are offline, they have blocked them" cursed Tarkin.

"Lets not assume these are 'invaders' we are still in their territory, they could be simply protecting their own space" said Thrawn.

"Well whatever the are, they want us dead!" yelled Ezra.

"Pity, we will kill you before they do" smirked Tarkin, as the Death troopers took aim.

"Look this is no time for arguing we need to work together- began Kanan.

"Work together?! Never! Not with the people who enslaved us for years, destroyed democracy and left all non-humans to be subordinates of there totalitarian state! If they die fighting these aliens then so be it! We will defend our galaxy our own way!" yelled Hera.

"Well that was an interesting, long speech filled with...nonsense that just came out of that green face of yours" dismissed Krennic.

"Think about it my rebel friends, had the empire not existed were would we all be? This alien empire has invaded the galaxy and now we are all that stands in their way, not a small band of clowns. You say the Empire is evil, if you think it is, but it's a necessary evil, to prevent this" lectured Thrawn. "But you are right, I believe co-ordination is needed".

"The Sith cult said they needed this force key to resurrect Bendu, but it can't be a coincidence that this happened at the EXACT same time" said Kanan.

"This cult informed us of a plot to destroy the empire, I believe they meant this plot, they must know what to do" said Tarkin.

"No" disagreed Thrawn. "I studied there journals in their worship chamber. It spoke of a dangerous weapon, which I have come to guess was the Mass Shadow Generator, it spoke of the Sith emperor wanting to use it's power in the wrong way and a lone Sith attempted to stop him."

"Darth Marr!" exclaimed Zeb. "We've been seeing these books to!"

"So the cult is trying to use this weapon?" asked Ezra.

"The mass shadow generator was used to defeat the Mandalorians and end the war, it was designed by former Jedi Knight and Sith Lord, Revan" explained Kanan. "From what we read, Marr wanted to use his power in the Dark council to veto it's creation, after originally endorsing it, after believing the emperor was out of control".

"So if we look at all the journals then maybe an answer will be sought out" suggested Thrawn.

The Imperials headed back to into the Empire to collect the books which they had found on Korriban, leaving Tarkin aboard the Star destroyer, while the Rebels studied the force key.

"This key must have be important to the invaders. I just don't know how" said Ezra.

Suddenly _Deaths head_ was attacked by a Yuuzhang Vong Worldship.

"We need to get out of here!" urged Kanan.

"What do they want us for? There's other Star destroyers here too!" shouted Zeb.

"They must want this key" guessed Kanan.

"Set course for Geonoisis and prepare for jump to hyperspace" ordered Krennic.

"Sir, all our co-ordinates are not responding except Malchor V" replied an officer.

"Okay go there then" repeated Krennic.

* * *

"Captain Slyvin, our force scanners detected two Star destroyers with strong force energy aboard, one is heading here" a Vong commander informed Slyvin.

"Excellent" smiled Slyvin, turning to an ancient Sith alter. He began enchanting a Sith ritual. " _Ancient forces of the past, bring to us that which the Eternal throne held"_

Suddenly Krennic and the rebels as well as the Death trooper squad were zapped through a purple hurricane, appearing on Malachor V.

"What the heck?" yelled Hera.

"Look, over there!" pointed Kanan.

In front of them was a the Sith temple with a purple tornado hovering above it.

"That must be the source of this" said Kanan, gritting his teeth.

"Well, now that we are in the Empire again, I do not want anyone thinking I collaborated with traitors, we will part ways now" insisted Krennic, marching away with his Death troopers.

Above the moon, rebel and Sith forces were clashing, unaware the Emperor was below. Suddenly, _Executor_ zoomed in and attacked both sides. Vader had tracked his master to this location, using the force. One star destroyer's engines were destroyed by Sith ships, once belonging to Naga Sadow, causing it to crash into a Sith warship, that Malgus used to invade the Republic capital. Among the chaos, a small Mandalorian shuttle was dodging the chaos and heading for Malachor.

The rebels advanced inside the temple, where they saw the horror that was the Emperor! The man who tales said killed four Jedi masters, crippled the Republic, ordered the death of all Jedi. Anger built up inside of Kanan, his master was killed under Palpatine's orders. But he calmed down, knowing the Jedi way.

Vader and two stormtroopers marched through the carnage of Malachor, heading inside the temple.

"The force key" glared Lord Zalax. "We must have it".

"Is that the- shuddered Ezra.

"The madman himself- yes" nodded Kanan.

"Your little band of rebels are beginning to amuse me, a wild goose chase all to bring us this key" laughed the emperor. "Legends spoke of this weapon, now they are reality".

He used the force to grab the key and give it to Zalax.

"What conflict is going on above the moon?" he asked.

"The aliens know what were up to and now we must act!" lied Zalax. "Were are your men?"

"Those fools!" cursed Palpatine.

Vader suddenly marched in with the Dark key.

"Director Krennic handed this over to me" he announced.

Zalax was alarmed. He was not supposed to be here! He was supposed to die.

"Your arrogance is your downfall" laughed Vader. "Master, it was Sith warships that are leading the assault on us with the aliens."

Sidious turned around to Zalax. From behind him, the Vong commander shot the two stormtroopers and Slyvin kicked Vader to the ground. Slyvin threw the Dark key to Zalax. The cult master turned towards Sidious, unleashing the Dark key's dark lightning on him. He then turned to the crypt in front of him.

"I originally needed these to power the Mass shadow generator but now that I have two Jedi, two Sith and these keys I can resurrect the emperor himself" he announced.

Pointing the force key towards Ezra and Kanan, it began draining their force powers. Well not draining, more like absorbing. In turn, the dark key absorbed the Sith energy inside Sidious and Vader. While Slyvin and the commander dealt with Hera, Chopper and Zeb, Zalax began another Sith ritual. Placing the keys, in the crypt he unleashed his own power into it.

After a few minutes, the crypt lid fell and everything stopped.

"Your plans have failed, now prepare to die!" cackled Palpatine, igniting his lightsabre, along with Vader. Hera went over to help Kanan and Ezra.

Suddenly a hand emerged from the crypt.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" introduced Zalax. "I give you Emperor Vitiate/ Valkorion, emperor of the Sith and the Eternal empire!"


	11. clash of the emperor's

A few seconds passed since Zalax gave his announcement that the Eternal emperor is back and yet nothing happened. Vong and Sith warships continued advancing in the Mid Rim while the Emperor's personal ship _Eclipse_ was ordered into battle.

Sidious looked around and waited. After a while he cackled to himself. "I see nothing! It's now time for you to die!" he declared, igniting his lightsabre and hurling himself towards Zalax. Vong prime and Slyvin took a step back, as Sidious prepared to strike.

However just as he was about to impale the Sith warrior, a hand reached out and grabbed the tip of the red lightsabre. Kanan and Ezra, stared weakly at this action, shocked. The red lightsabre turned off, as a man arose from the crypt.

"Now perhaps I should introduce the rightful Sith emperor" laughed Zalax. "He'll take it from here, junior, your relieved of your imperial duties".

An elderly man, dressed in metal warrior clothes, stepped out and instantly force pushed everyone away from him. It was Vitiate.

"Lord Vader, I feel something powerful exists outside the temple, in connection to these keys, find this machine and destroy it" Palpatine muttered to his apprentice.

Looking around, Vitiate saw these new people, he had never encountered.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"The Sith temple on Malachor V" replied Slyvin.

"Your last backup plan has been successful, under my command this new treacherous Sith empire is being invaded, while we await your return" informed Zalax. "I have a weapon capable of destroying the Imperial and Rebel fleets, based of Darth Revan's design and then the true Sith can rule the galaxy".

A dreadful smile appeared on the former leader's face. "And who am I in debt to?" he asked, grimly.

"I am Lord Zalax, leader of the Sith cult on Korriban, this is my second in command, captain Slyvin and the alien empire that allied itself to us, commander Vong prime" introduced Zalax. "You owe us nothing but a place in your revived empire".

"But first these inferior Jedi and Sith must be destroyed" said Vitiate, sensing Jedi energy.

"General Dodanna, begin bombing raids over Malachor's surface, hopefully those Imperials will provide air cover for their troops" Hera said over the transmitter.

"Kanan what should we do?" asked Ezra, readying his lightsabre. "Should we attack this old guy?"

"No... lets leave the two Sith to destroy each" replied Kanan, gravely. "We need to find the machine the journals spoke about and destroy it".

The rebels rushed off, soon followed by Slyvin and the 31st Vong corps.

"Destroy their fleet" Zalax ordered Vong prime, who teleported to his command ship above.

"Look around the Galaxy, old man" interrupted Palpatine. "I am the true emperor. What you built over thousands of years, I did in only twenty. I killed all Jedi but these pretends and I have a weapon that will bring a swift end to all who oppose me. Could you do that? No, then I am the true Sith emperor. Bow down before me!"

"You are right but it was because I lacked the methods to make my empire survive" agreed Vitiate. "There will only be one: the master and the apprentice".

"I am the master!" growled Palpatine. "Bow or die".

"Zalax, do you have the ancient Zakuul weapon?" asked the eternal emperor.

Lord Zalax took out a golden crested lightsabre from his waist pocket and handed it to his new master.

Vitate pressed the button and a golden blade emerged from the sword. "This is the eternal sabre, perhaps you should bow, after all I am the true Sith emperor" he rebutted.

"In the name of MY Galactic empire, surrender" ordered Palpatine.

"Ha! Are you threatening your emperor?"

"The dark side will determine your fate"

"I AM the Dark side" hissed Vitiate.

Re-activating his lightsabre, thus finding himself in a similar position he was in when Mace Windu attacked him, the act that triggered the start of his long awaited plan, said confidently "Not yet".

Vitiate moved forward. "It's treason then"

He charged towards his rival and the two clashed sabres.

* * *

Meanwhile, the seventh fleet approached Mandalore, the nearest planet to Malachor V.

"The invaders have several defensive ships covering their attack, they serve as a shield" informed captain Pelleon.

"Bring the fleet around the planet, I have an idea" replied Thrawn.

* * *

Sabine's small shuttle had landed in a heavily besieged area of the ruined moon. Vong forces were clashing with stormtroopers. Vong tanks against AT-AT'S, worldship vs TIE's, aliens vs Krennic's elite Death troopers and the emperor's personal guards. It was chaotic.

She put on her Mandalorian helmet and activated her new jetpack. Flying towards above the AT-AT, she looked for any sign of the rebellion, and she couldn't see any.

"Great, now where do I go?" she asked herself. Suddenly she felt her throat being choked once again, similar to Revan's style of using the force, Darth Vader bought her to the ground, next to several huge rocks, away from the action.

"Rebel scum" he bellowed, releasing his hold on her.

Sabine ignited the Darksabre, ready for his attack. She still remembered the last encounter with the Dark lord of the Sith and she was nervous than ever. But it couldn't possibly be as worse as Revan or Nihilus. Surprisingly, the Sith didn't move.

"I want you to take me to the location of the weapon, the emperor speaks of" demanded Vader.

"The what? You mean that Mass shadow generator?" she replied, sweating a bit because she was this close to the Sith lord.

"I do not know this moon well, Mandalorians are most familiar with it and you've been here before" he asked again, more intimating. "I sense you know where you are going. Someone has told you the location. No... something, a figure from the force."

"Why can't your might emperor tell you the way, did he send you without telling you where to go?" she mocked, before remembering who she was talking to.

"I speak of the original Sith emperor, wicked sorcery has returned him to life, now I demand you show me the way to the generator" he replied, more harshly.

Sabine thought about running, or flying, but he could use the force to bring her back and possibly kill her. If she didn't help him, she would die anyway. But she could easily get to the generator and use the Darksabre, the only thing capable of destroying it, on the machine. Having a Sith lord for protection could come in handy.

"Ok I'll do it" she agreed. "Follow me".

"Keep hold of that dark weapon, I foresee it may aid me" he suggested.

Did he know that the Darksabre was the key to destroying the machine?

* * *

Tarkin led _Eclipse_ towards Malachor V.

"Where is Thrawn's fleet!?" he bellowed.

"We lost contact with them" replied an admiral.

"Call up some Death troopers, I will kill this Lord Zalax on the moon myself!" he ordered, fuming.


	12. There can only be one

Orson Krennic and his death troopers marched along the embattled surface of Malachor, heading towards what seemed to be a Sith stronghold that had been built for years. Clearly they had been preparing for this for years.

"Director watch out!" warned a death trooper, as the shadow of an AT-AT appeared above them.

A destroyed, fiery walker came tumbling down as Krennic ran for his life. The crash caused Krennic to fall.

"Director are you ok?" asked another death trooper.

"Look there!" he pointed to the Ghost crew, running towards the temple. "The rebels and that captain Slyvin terrorist!"

Hera shot at the captain following them, who dodged each blaster shot.

"Quick into the stronghold!" ordered Kanan. They ran after him into the Sith stronghold.

It's defences were quite capable in destroying the imperial attack.

"The location of that machine must be hear somewhere!" guessed Ezra, trying to sense it's location.

"Well we've got some more company to deal with" Kanan looked at the Sith cultist troopers taking out their swords and attacking them. "Go and find the machine I'll handle these guys."

The others ran through the hallways, killing several Sith troopers and ran towards the top floor.

"Rebels kill them" one Sith spotted them. The Sith opened fire at the rebels, roaring as they did so.

Ezra spotted a vent above him and thought of a crafty plan. Without hesitating, he jumped up into the open duct and walked along the shaft into the next room. When the Sith walked closer to the rebels, Ezra used his lightsabre to cut a hole through the vent and jump down, killing both Sith.

"The corporal is not responding" a Vong commander informed Vong prime.

Prime looked up at a damaged mini Worldwind ship, that looked like it could crash.

"Destroy that ship!" he ordered.

"But-

"NOW!"

The commander took out a rocket launcher and fired at his fellow Vong ship. The ship spiralled out of control and crashed into the Sith stronghold. The explosion destroyed several AT-ST's and killed lots of Imperial and Sith men. The fire and ash that surrounded the former base was now overshadowed by a rebel cruiser above it.

"Sir, alliance armies are amassing near the Vental bridge" alerted another officer.

"Don't worry I have set a trap for them. Let them come and greet death".

* * *

Admiral Ackbar commanded several rebel cruisers above Ord Mantell, now a Sith occupied world as the capital had fallen. The fleet pushed back Sith imperial ships, forcing them to "retreat" behind a gigantic meteor shaped station.

"Admiral our scanners show the enemy is in critical condition and they have hidden behind that communication station" informed an admiral.

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the bridge and everyone on it. A hijacked rebel cruiser appeared behind them, coming out of hyperspace, opening fire on the rebels.

"Admiral Peeteing what's going on?" Ackber asked over his transmitter.

Aboard another cruiser, Peeteing's ship was going closer to the round object.

"That's no meteor!" he realised.

On the centre of the station a large hole opened. It was some sort of laser. Activating a glowing green energy field, it began pulling in several rebel cruisers closer before destroying every single one, killing admiral Peeteing and several thousand others.

"Quickly we need to destroy that weapon" announced Ackbar.

The Sith imperial ships went forward and resumed their attacks.

"I thought those ships were disabled" cried Ackbar.

"Our systems have been hacked!" noticed the other admiral. "The hijacked rebel ship must be responsible for this".

"It's a trap!" realised Ackbar.

* * *

Vitiate pushed Sidious back, clashing his eternal sabre against his red lightsabre. Kicking Sidious in the stomach, Vitiate swung his blade at his head, but the fast emperor ducked and force pushed him a couple of metres away from his position. The eternal emperor stood still, allowing Sidious to attack first. Palpatine rushed towards him, but each blow was dodged by Vitiate who moved out the way.

Finally the emperor's clashed both lightsabre's together, giving into their anger, each trying to get the upper hand. Sidious allowed himself to be pushed back, hoping to use another force push on his enemy but Vitiate saw this coming. Seeing his strategy, he unleashed a wave of devastating force lightning on him.

"UNLIMITED POWER!" Vitiate screamed, shocking Sidious to the ground. "You have survived my attack, you are gifted in the ways of the dark side. Join me as my apprentice".

"I am the master, I serve no one!" coughed Sidious.

"So be it, there can only be one master" vowed Vitiate getting his sabre ready to kill him.

In space, Wedge Antilles dodged a missile by a Vong ship, swung behind it and shot it's engines and wings. It hurled towards the surface, crashing outside the temple. The explosion caused Vitiate to loose his balance and fall to the ground, allowing Sidious to get up.

"I agree, there is only one so you must DIE!" shouted Sidious, using the force to throw him against the ceiling and then dropping him on the floor. Using the force again, he threw the former emperor into the staircase, destroying it.

Cackling to himself, Sidious unleashed his own wave of force lightning at Vitiate who held out his hands to block it.

* * *

Fifty rebel troopers arrived on the crippled Vental bridge from a U-wing. They carried their explosives and ran alongside the bridge, hoping to destroy the Sith fortress that lay ahead. From the high red mountains, several hundred Sith warriors watched them.

"Now attack" ordered the commander. The Sith took out their weapons and artillery and fired at the rebels below, destroying parts of the bridge, making several rebels fall to their death.

"Take cover!" ordered a Onderian rebel.

"We've got this covered, they will all die after all we have the high ground" cheered one Sith.

* * *

Sabine meanwhile was busy heading towards the gigantic Mass Shadow Generator. Several Sith warriors attacked them, denouncing Vader as a "false Sith".

"Your unworthy to have the title Darth" cursed one warrior, clashing with him.

Sabine shot the Sith and used her Darksabre to kill the rest.

"Most impressive" admitted Vader, force choking one alive warrior behind him. "But I can handle myself".

Sabine muttered under her breath, detesting the Dark Lord. This could be a good opportunity to kill him. They carried on heading towards the gigantic structure in front of them. The top of the generator stuck out from the massive building.

When they arrived, Vader made himself known to the Sith cultists by killing them all. Walking alongside the pathway that surrounded the core of the superweapon, Sabine and Vader avoided the lightning bolts that surrounded the core.

"These machines must shut down the system but I don't know which ones" guessed Sabine.

"Lord Revan wrote some codes in Mandalorian to confuse his enemies, figure it out" ordered the Sith Lord.

"You do not have the right to address him as lord" cried a third voice. Lord Zalax jumped down on the platform and ignited his own lightsabre.

"I am a Sith lord you worship me" threatened Vader.

"Ha!" jested Zalax. "I am not afraid of you, Skywalker, slave boy!"

This enraged Vader, thinking back to his dreadful days as a slave, how it led to his mothers death. He lunged towards the Sith, who attacked him back.

* * *

Vitiate and Sidious took their battle outside, with Vitiate reflecting Sidious's blows and gaining the upper hand. The emperor looked above him and saw the destroyed Vong ship. He sent a intimidating look to Vitiate, urging him to follow his path. Sidious jumped on top of the fiery Vong ship, followed by his rival. The two continued to fight as the fire and smoke engulfed them.


	13. Path of the Sith

Zalax and Vader began their duel, with Vader holding back against the cult leader. He began pushing him towards the edge of the platform, hoping to knock him off, into the lava below the structure.

"I am not as stupid as Skywalker I will not fall into lava" Zalax mocked him.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead, only Vader lives!" yelled Vader.

"If you are the chosen one, you will kill both the Jedi and Sith this is high treason and Palpatine will pay for making you a Sith" promised Zalax, swinging his sabre at him.

Vader moved out the way and used the force to push him back.

"Anyone who harms my master will lose their heads".

"Head? Funny, that's the only part of you that Kenobi didn't chop off".

An enraged Vader, attacked him furiously pushing him back and deflecting his force lightning with his hand. Vader swung his lightsabre again, smashing Zarax's one. The Dark lord prepared to swing again and kill the cult ruler, however he jumped from the platform and landed on top of the generator. He unleashed his force lightning at Vader, which he used tutaminus to block.

Sabine meanwhile was examining the controls. The writing was in an ancient Sith text, whilst the first set of instructions were in Mandalorian to confuse any hackers, so Sabine was trying to counter hack it and change the language to Mandalorian so she could turn of the machine.

"Damn it where's Chopper when you need him" she cursed.

Zalax turned his attention to her and pressed a button on his wrist, triggering an explosive on the platform Vader was standing on. The Dark Lord fell down, as he did the Dark key fell to the platform nearby and Zalax went down and grabbed it.

"Ah here's what I want" smiled Zalax picking it up.

As he walked closer to Sabine, who was busy trying to turn of the Generator. He began laughing as he put the key in the lock and turned it, starting the generator.

"Truth be told I only needed one but I was unsure which side would survive the Yuuzhan Vong so I tricked both" he admitted.

Sabine turned around, horrified by a close up view of the red Sith face. She began backing away from him until she was up against the wall.

Smoke began pouring out of the machine as the core turned red.

"The machine has been improvised now the others will die" said Zalax. "That's right I said 'others', but not you. The emperor is in need of an apprentice and you have proved yourself by surviving Revan's hallucinations, as you still carry the blade".

His hands began summoning black energy, possibly Sith magic. She leaned against the wall, with no where else to go. Zalax went closer placing one of his hands on her wrist and the other on her left arm ( **I know this sounds like rape)** , allowing the Sith black magic to manipulate her.

"I'm sure someone with the blood of Lord Nihilus will do as I say" he grinned. "Empire, rebels you all the same idiots. And someone has to clean up the mess you leave behind. That's where I come from. The Sith have called you to us now answer their call".

She began desperately trying to fight it, but the Sith magic went into her. Her twisting face began turning red, as did her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she shook it off only for it to return again.

"His majesty wants an apprentice in accordance with Bane's rule of two will you answer the call of the Eternal throne?"

* * *

As the ships above Malachor fought and around the galaxy, the improved Mass Shadow Generator began activating. All Vong ships and Sith ships were equipped with Sith magic preventing them from suffering the effects of the machine. Slowly they realised something was happening.

"Hold fire" ordered Vong prime aboard his capital ship, above Malachor.

All the other ships began freezing and as the captains lost control of their vessels, they began drifting closer to Malachor. Yavin, Courascant, Ord Mantell, Korriban, Zakuul, Csillia, Mandalore and the whole galaxy could feel it's power. As ships were being pulled closer, some collided with each other, entire planets began moving.

"Now the emperor can use the keys to re-create the galaxy based on the Sith traditions!" cackled Zalax as he began sending more dark magic into Sabine.

"What is happening!?" yelled Tarkin, as his squadron was being moved up in to the air.

"Kanan watch out!" cried Ezra, using the force to move him out of the way, as an AT-AT flew past him.

"It's the Mass Shadow Generator it's active we need to find it!" realised Kanan.

"I think I can see it from here it's too far!" spotted Zeb.

"Thrawn never mentioned anything about this" wailed one storm trooper.

 _Chimeara_ began moving closer towards Mandalore, on a direct collision course.

"Interesting" murmured Thrawn.

"What sorcery is this?" demanded Sidious.

"My final solution to the Galaxies problems; killing everything and starting from scratch" said Vitiate.

"I will kill you!" screamed Sidious as him and his rival drifted into the air.

On Dagobah Yoda felt his planet moving. "Strange the force is" he noted. On Tatooine Obi Wan even felt it.

"Most disturbing" he commented.

The entire imperial and rebel armies lifted into the air.

* * *

Sabine's arm began turning red with fury.

"That's the way of the Sith, I can make you more powerful than Sidious" promised Zalax. He was also sending the complete history of the Sith into her: Naga Sadow, Exar Kun, Freedon Nadd, the great galactic war and now the results of Plaguis the wise.

"That's right, bend to my will" he laughed. "You know you want to. Do it!"

Sabine kicked him in stomach, and then as he groaned in pain, punched him in the face; rejecting the Sith influence and eradicating the dark side energy, that was being sent in her, from her body

"How about you do it yourself!" she yelled at him. "If you wanna be a Sith so bad".

"I'll kill you, scum!" he yelled, lunging at her.

Suddenly, Vader appeared behind him striking him, with all his anger. The Sith cult leader evaporated into a spirit, vanishing.

"But I saw you fall into lava" gasped Sabine.

"I am the dark lord of the Sith, this puny cult creature cannot kill me now hurry up and shut down the machine or we will all die" he said.

Sabine went over to the machine controls and began turning off the Generator, as Vader took the dark key and crushed it with his bare hands.


	14. All good things

Everything dropped to the ground in a gigantic crash, that shook every planet down to it's core. On Malachor, AT-AT's lay in ruins, rebel ships smashed into mountains besides TIE and Vong ships. The remainder of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet evacuated safely back into wherever the heck they came from, all except Vong Prime, determined to ensure that his Sith allies made it safely back to Korriban. After a few minutes most of the warships had their energy restored and continued fighting each other. But the surface of Malachor V was a complete mess, worse than three thousand years ago, during the Mandalorian wars.

Vitiate lay on the floor, the Eternal emperor had been shaken by the activation of the Mass shadow generator, as he was too busy with Sidious to take cover. He sat up, rubbing his head only to meet with his rival's red lightsabre above his head.

"Eternal doesn't seem to fit you anymore because now you die" boasted Sidious.

"No, no no!" yelled Vitiate, unleashing force lightning at the dark lord, only for it to be caught by Sidious' lightsabre. "Your arrogance blinds you fool! I sense your demise at the hands of a powerful force user. The Chosen one is amongst us and he will kill you and bring balance."

"Anakin Skywalker is dead" said Sidious.

"No there is another" grinned Vitiate, before golden light surrounded him, making him disappear.

Injured and out of breath from the duel, Sidious ran towards his shuttle and flew towards _Eclipse._

* * *

Kanan used the force to push the dismembered leg of an AT-ST of his legs. He got up and looked through the ashes of the destroyed Imperial, Sith and rebel ships for his friends. He could distantly see a hundred white armoured troopers running through the fire, retreating. A rebel division joined Kanan.

"Sir we have fully captured the bridge from the Sith" reported the captain.

"Very good, captain, head towards the temple, we may have a chance to capture the emperor" ordered Kanan, unaware the emperor had just left Malachor's surface.

Kanan turned his head to a destroyed AT-AT and felt through the force that the others were trapped in there. Concentrating his efforts, he used the force to blow the fire away and lift Ezra and the others out of the monstrous vehicle.

"You okay?" he gently asked Ezra.

"Y-yeah" groaned Ezra, what happened?"

"You did it, you turned off the Sith super weapon" congratulated Kanan.

"We did?" questioned Ezra.

"All I remember was an At-At crashing into the ruins of that stronghold after a ship crashed into it" said Hera.

"What's the plan, boss?" asked Zeb, picking up his gun.

"The emperor may still be at the Sith temple we could have an opportunity to end the war if we capture him" said Kanan.

"Then lets go" agreed Hera, as they rushed towards the temple.

Director Krennic meanwhile saw the chance to test out their new weapon, now that the rebels were abandoning the scene they could test it without fear of discovery.

"Bring out the _Duchess"_ he grinned to himself.

The new weapons were quickly escorted to the battlefield, thanks to additional imperial shuttles being sent down and began devastating the Sith and remaining Vong armies.

"Excellent now I will go find Lord Zalax and bring him before the emperor, that will show my superiority to Tarkin" decided Krennic, wanting to please the emperor into favouring him over the Grand Moff.

* * *

Vitiate scrambled towards the ancient statue of the Sith king Marka Ragnos, the first ever Sith lord (Jedi exile) and several other dark ancient lords of the Sith. Using the last of the Sith magic that survived with him, the former emperor began one last ritual to call upon the ancient evil to help him.

* * *

Aboard _Eclipse_ Palpatine returned to see that no one was commanding his ship.

"Where is everyone!?" he demanded to know.

"Sir, the forward cannons and hyperdrive are damaged" reported one officer.

"It was some strange weapon those aliens possessed that rendered our weapons and defences useless!" cried another.

"Where is Tarkin?"

"The Grand Moff left"

"What!? And Thrawn?

"The Grand admiral hasn't been seen in hours".

"Director Krennic?"

"He's there, your highness. On Malachor, he took all of the Death troopers present with him".

"Please tell me Lord Vader has not failed me"

"We haven't heard from him either".

With that Palpatine went into a fit of rage, unleashing his force lightning on the entire ship, before calming down as he saw five capital rebel ships in front of the Super Star destroyer that began opening fire on the defenceless ship.

"SEND A MESSAGE TO VADER!" boomed the emperor. "Tell him to find the rebel leadership on Malachor, and we will use them to blackmail the rebels into surrendering."

"Yes, your highness".

"At least Vitiate never had an infantry that failed him, or at least tell their emperor what the hell their doing! Fire the super laser."

The gigantic canon of the warship began powering up, aiming directly at all five rebel ships.

Detecting the massive energy buildup from within the ship, the rebels only guessed it was a weapon and quickly sent U-wings to destroy it. However they were mostly shot down by TIE's. All except one ship however which didn't get noticed. The _Ghost._ And the imperials hadn't picked up any lifeforms on board so they simply ignored it. It was a great mistake. Chopper was controlling the ship and, upon getting close to the laser, fired all of the ship's ion torpedoes inside the massive laser.

"Fire" ordered Palpatine.

The laser fired, only for the damaged done to the canon, making it retract back inside, blowing up. The emperor's mighty ship was now in chaos, with fire spreading around and the left half of the ship in complete devastation. However, being such a massive warship, it still managed to survive.

"Get us out of here!" ordered Palpatine, as the bridge began shaking.

As it turned and began trying to escape, the five capital ships began shooting maximum firepower at the ship, hoping to destroy it.

* * *

The Jedi and rebels were surprised to see that no one was at the temple, it was all but empty; nothing but ruins and ruins of ruins from the Sith duel.

"He's gone and so is that other old man" Ezra gritted his teeth, thinking he could have avenged all of the blood the empire spilled on Lothal.

"Let's just send a message to admiral Raddus to pick us up- but Zeb's voice was cut off, by the deep, mechanical breathing coming from the dark corners of the temple.

Everyone backed away, realising that the breathing could only mean one thing. Twenty rebel troopers took up positions, shaking and trembling. A red lightsabre ignited, revealing the dark body of the Sith lord.

"Open fire!" ordered Hera, as the rebels began shooting.

Vader began blocking the shots with his hand, before running towards his attackers. He quickly cut the stomachs of two rebels, decapitated five, used the force to make the blaster shots stop in mid-air and fly right back at the shooters, impaled one trooper, force choked one while grabbing Zeb and chucking him on top of Hera. After the shooters were dealt with, he attacked Ezra and Kanan.

He easily defeated them.

"If you value your lives I suggest you make the rebels end their assault on the _Eclipse"_ offered Vader.

"Never, you will die along with your emperor, soon enough!" rejected Kanan.

"I knew you wouldn't care about yourselves but what about the life of your friend?" cackled the dark lord, as two stormtroopers moved forward with a captured Sabine Wren. Both troopers had their blasters pointed at her.

"Sabine!" Ezra, Kanan, Zeb and Hera all yelled at once.

Vader began force choking her, again.

"You have five minutes to contact your admiral and tell him to call off the attack"

"We couldn't even if we wanted to to!" yelled Ezra.

"Such a pity then I hope Sabine enjoy's death".

* * *

Suddenly, an array of star destroyers and TIE's jumped out of hyperspace, behind the attacking rebel fleet. it was Grand Admiral Thrawn's seventh fleet.

"Captain, status report" ordered Thrawn, leaning back on his chair on the _Chimaera._

"The rebel ships are mostly disabled, should we focus fire on their capital ship?" asked the captain.

"No, send more TIE'S to cover the _Eclipse's_ escape, send the _Chimaera_ in front of the enemy along with _Death's head_ we will surround and destroy them after _Eclipse_ is gone, the protection of the emperor must come first".

The seventh fleet soon surrounded the rebel's and began attacking them, while allowing the _Eclipse_ to safely evacuate.

* * *

Darth Vader's transmitter began beeping, and he chucked it on the floor, so the rebels could see the face of the emperor. A huge hologram of his majesty appeared, his face covered with his hood.

"You rebels were wrong to underestimate my power, now I will watch as the last two Jedi die- or should I say fake Jedi. Vader kill them!"

The dark lord wasted no time in letting go of Sabine and moving towards Ezra and Kanan, ready to kill them.


	15. Legacy

As the Sith ships crumbled around him, Vong Prime remained on his collapsing bridge, not only to assist his allies but to die alongside them. The Yuuzhan crusade had ended in failure, and he needed to prevent the discovery of their race by the Empire and anyone else. So contacting his commander far beyond the Unknown regions (all Vong ships had escaped thanks to his cover), he ordered the firing of the ion canon in his direction. Years ago, during the Clone war, _Malevolence_ fired an ion canon at the Twilight but a Jedi knight successfully avoided the canon and that purple bolt of lightning continued travelling throughout space until it reached the Vong, who used their own designs to capture the blast and keep it at bay. Now they will fire it.

The blast travelled through the ships in the area, disabling them, however it missed Thrawn. The collapsing Vong ship finally exploded, heading for the ruins of the mass shadow generator on the surface.

"Ancient spirits of the Sith" Vitiate began his spell, before noticing the flaming fireball approaching him from above.

"The Yuuzhan vong will live again!" the last words of Vong prime echoed throughout his bridge as his ship crashed into the temple, destroying it, along with the Sith tomb and Vitiate.. As he tried holding back the explosion with the force, he saw in front of him a phantom of a destroyed soul- Revan.

"I warned you Vitiate now the force has sentenced you to death" the ghost of Revan told his old enemy.

"Then die I shall" Vitiate allowed the chaos to consume him, the Sith/ Eternal emperor was dead, finally.

* * *

Vader quickly defeated his enemies, focusing on killing the two Jedi.

"Your rebellion is finished, on it's last leg" growled Vader, throwing Ezra onto the ground and attacking Kanan. "Extinction to all traitors!"

"We will never bow to Sith!" vowed Kanan.

Director Krennic and his Death troopers rushed into the temple, appearing behind the hologram of the emperor, with Krennic slightly backing away. However, the emperor sensed his presence.

"Director Krennic, you have endangered my life and I will deal with you later, and we will deal with it, isn't that right Tarkin?" growled the emperor, sensing Tarkin in the room. The Grand Moff revealed himself from a tomb of the temple, where he had been waiting for Vader to kill the rebels.

"Resistance and hope are foul words which no one believes in!" lauded Vader, using the force to swing Kanan across the room as well as hold back everyone else with his spare hand. Finally, gripping Kanan and moving him closer, whilst positing his red lightsabre towards him, he prepared to deliver to killing blow.

"The last survivor of the Jedi order dies today as does anyone who believes in 'hope' " Vader taunted.

"Kanan!" the others all yelled at the same time.

"Padme believed in hope" a voice whispered through the force against the cold dark helmet of the Sith lord. "She believed in hope, resistance and in Anakin Skywalker, as did I".

Kanan felt the breeze blow bast his ear.

"Padme" Vader halted, feeling a rush of guilt and despair and this name drop. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are alive".

It appeared that Obi-Wan had decided to communicate with Vader through the force, after he saw the chaos taking place around the Galaxy.

Unfortunately, Sidious also sensed this too and heard the voice of the Jedi and the mention of the "peace lover" Padme as well as the reminder of Anakin Skywalker. Panicking, he turned to his troopers.

"Kill them! Open fire, fire!" he yelled.

"Fire!" Krennic repeated, as the death troopers attacked the rebels. Suddenly the light blocked them all, as a ship landed in front of the paralysed Dark lord. He quickly shook this feeling off and began deflecting the shots from the Ghost. Ezra used the force to drag Kanan towards them and they quickly rushed aboard the ship. Vader and the elite troopers watched as their enemies retreated.

* * *

"Sabine where did you come from?" asked Ezra. "Not that I mind, I mean I was just asking. It was good you were there".

"Something tells me you had A LOT to do with this" smiled Hera.

"Well" she turned to the chilling mask of Darth Nihilus reflecting on the glass of the window (only she could see it). "I guess you could say that."

"It seems like Thrawn has made Mandalore his next target, at least according to the data we stole when we were with Tarkin" said Kanan.

"Wait...you stole something?" asked a surprised Zeb. "No one told me that!"

"I'm learning from Ezra" laughed the Jedi.

"Well then we better go back and help" said Hera.

"Wait you mean- Sabine's eyes opened.

"Yep, next stop Mandalore!"

* * *

In the rebel command room on Yavin 4, the rebels were disputing what happened.

"The base sustained damage but we will fix it" promised Dodanna.

"What happened, Raddus!?" shouted Ackbar.

"We had the emperor in our sights".

 _Thrawn, Tarkin and Krennic silently walked to the throne room, preparing for the emperor's rage._

"A well organised attack destroyed the fleet!" Raddus yelled back.

"How!?" Mon Montha interrupted, not believing them.

"Who was the leader?"

"Whoever he was must have scared his troops into fighting well, that's brainwashing, and authoritarianism".

"No" disagreed Raddus. "That's Grand Admiral Thrawn".

* * *

"A dark conspiracy has been discovered and foiled today but it was the ignorance and betrayal of my own troops that threatened us the most" yelled Sidious.

"Apologises emperor I had tried so hard to consolidate your rule over the galaxy that I had forgotten that these decisions are yours to make and yours alone" apologised Tarkin.

"Were it not for the rescue of my ship by grand admiral Thrawn, you would have received worse. Tarkin you will continue fighting these insurgents everywhere in the outer rim. Krennic, this incident shows me the importance of the Death star I demand it's finishing!"

"Yes, your highness. I will go to Edua and talk to Erso about speeding up the process, I will take all Kyber crystals remaining in Jedha to double this effort" promised Krennic. "The weapon is now safely hidden in the Unknown regions".

"Thrawn, I sense a great deal of Mandalorian influence in this threat I want my fears silenced".

"Mandalore is my next target and all threaten you will die" promised Thrawn.

"Where is Lord Vader I called for him?" asked the emperor.

"He is in the Naboo system, I thought he had told you already" answered Tarkin.

Leaning backwards, the emperor thought _how can a plot like this occurs without my knowledge I am the ultimate Sith. A powerful dark side force has clouded my vision and its fingerprints are all over this conspiracy_

* * *

In the Unknown regions, captain Slyvin returned to his master, Supreme leader Snoke.

"I regret to report that Vitiate is dead for good as is Lord Zalax"

"Without my master all is lost" groaned the bald, wrinkly evil humanoid.

"No. I have been given a copy of a cancelled imperial project that uses power from stars, it was paused in order to quickly construct something else. It was given to me by a man called Starkiller".

"Interesting. Let us look at this 'Starkiller' project" Snoke leaned forward.

* * *

The beautiful city of Naboo remained silent as the arrival of Lord Vader struck fear into the population, unlike Skywalkers visit so long ago with their deceased queen. Vader silently walked towards a large stone structure. He saw a few people but wasn't in the mood to deal with them. He walked inside and glared upon the grave of queen padme amidalla, breathing deeply as usual. The breathing stopped and was replaced with a agonising scream.

 **The end**


	16. New story

If you liked this story, then maybe you'd like to check out my new Star Wars fanfiction, based on the final days of Revan and the Exile (Meetra Surik), there are lots of paraphrases from the book and games, but they are slightly altered. It won't be long, probably about two or three chapters, but if you like Star wars the Old republic and this fanfic, then you'd probably like it.


End file.
